


Effects of War

by SpaceAsthmatic



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Flashblacks, Fluff, Friendship, Greenwood, Hurt/Comfort, Mirkwood, OC, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War of the Ring, Recovery, Sea Longing, Thranduil loves his son so much and nobody can convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsthmatic/pseuds/SpaceAsthmatic
Summary: Elves were not made to endure the horrors of war, their souls are too soft and their hearts too easily broken. Even so, some are more bothered by it than others. Following the end of the Ring War, it comes to the attention of his friends that perhaps Legolas is more troubled than he lets on. They rush him home, and hope he can be saved before his only option is to sail west.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything (except my OC's) everything else belongs to Tolkien. Thanks for coming hope you like it!

The entrance to the forest of Mirkwood loomed imposingly overhead, the tall tree’s reaching almost impossibly high into the sky and gently swaying in the breeze. The three smaller companions, two hobbits and a dwarf, shifted a little uneasily at the sight. All of their lives they had heard nothing but horror stories of the land within the woods, about dark and twisted creatures that lurked underneath the canopy. About the river that ran through the wood that had the power to put those into a terribly deep sleep, deeper than any have ever felt before. About the heavy air that descended confusion onto those trapped in it, causing them to forget all of their sense and wander in aimless circles. And worst of all, especially in the dwarfs case, of the proud and exceedingly dangerous elven king that dwelt in the heart of it. Vicious, yet rarely encountered. 

 

The company paused at the crest of the hill for a moment to take in the sight, except for the blond elf who called these dangerous tree’s home. The entire morning's ride here, he had been incredibly restless, so much so that Gimli had neglected riding with him for the first time in many months and instead choose to share a horse with Aragorn. The dwarf had grown tired of his friends fleeting nature, and apparent burning desire to ride out to nearly every tree they passed on the road. While the others stopped for a moment, Legolas only spurred his horse ever faster, a grin nearly splitting his fair face as he finally raced towards his home. 

 

“Are we quite sure that it's safe?” Pippin asked, looking up and behind himself to look at the elf which he was riding with, face painted with worry. 

 

The oldest son of Elrond, Elladan, looked down at his hobbit companion with a small smirk playing on his lips, “No” 

 

Beside them, Aragorn gave his brother a withering look of disapproval, “Fear not Pippin. I am sure the elven king has set to driving out the darkness from his woods, and I would not be surprised if he had already rid the tree’s of it completely. Besides, we plan to take the elven road, one of the only routes still able to be used even in the forests darkest times.” 

 

Still, the hobbits nerves seemed not the slightest bit unruffled after Aragorn's comment. Elladan took pity on the small creature, “My brother and I have managed to travel through these tree’s on many occasions, even under its darkness. If we were able accomplish it then, I see no reason we would be unable to do it now.” 

 

“And we are with the elfling” Elrohir added, the younger of the twins who rode with Merry, and gave a nod in Legolas’ direction, “There is no safer company to be in.”

 

“Until Thranduil gets ahold of him, that is” Elladan smirked, spurring his horse forward once more in order to catch up with the prince before he ventured too far into the tree’s.   

 

Gimli tried his best not to grimace, as Aragorn followed suit. Every story his father had told him running through his head simultaneously. It was no secret that Elves and Dwarves were of low opinions of one another, but the Elven King seemed to have a much deeper hatred. And his last encounter with Dwarves, specifically Gimli’s kin, did not help matters at all. He only hoped that Legolas would be able to keep anything too horrible from happening to him. 

 

As the company entered the forest, they found Legolas much closer than they had expected. He stood transfixed before a pair of identical statues that stood on either side of the road. His horse grazed happily on the grass nearby, completely forgotten. The three brothers exchanged worried glances with one another, but said nothing to interrupt the moment Legolas seemed to be having.

 

The statue depicted a tall elven woman, her long hair let loose behind her and carved as though it was blowing slightly in the wind. She carried a basket of what appeared to be wild flowers in one hand, while the other stretched out in a welcoming gesture. A kind smile graced her face, and a crown of flowers rested gently on her head. 

 

“Who’s that?’ Pippin asked, craning his neck around to look at Elladan once again. 

 

Legolas answered before any other had the chance, yet did not turn his attention from the statue, “It is my mother.” 

 

Reaching out a hand, he brushed a few of the leaves which had come to rest on her likeness, “She left this world when I was still very young, my father had these built in her honor. He always said she ought to be the one to greet any visitors to our realm, for it is no secret that he can not always be the most, welcoming, host.” 

 

Legolas slowly paced around the statue, searching for any other foliage that dared to rest upon his mother, “He had them remake the statutes no less than five times, until he was satisfied. When the darkness came to my home, twisted vines insisted on covering her no matter how many times I cut them off.” 

 

He finally turned his attention to his companions, his face holding a kind of deep sadness Pippin wasn't sure he understood completely, “I never had the heart to tell my father of it, although I suspect he was aware of it.” 

 

A somber moment hung in the air, as Legolas gazed back into his mother's face. 

 

Then, the sadness vanasehd from both his face and his eyes as if it had never been there to begin with. His cheerful smile slid back into its rightful place, and Gimli felt his chest release the tightness it had held upon seeing the heartbreak on his friends face. 

 

“I am glad she is now free, to bask under the sunlight and greet our visitors once more.” He turned back towards the trail, plunging forwards, gliding a hand over his mother's outstretched one as he went, “Come! There is still much distance to travel yet, my friends!”  

 

The others obeyed the command, starting their horses forward once more, Legolas’ horse following as well while his master neglected both to ride him and use of the path completely. Opting instead for weaving energetically throughout the tree’s on either side of the road, brushing his hands along every trunk and leaf that he could. The tree’s for their part, shook more heavily even though the wind had not changed, as if shaking with excitement for their beloved Prince’s return. 

 

**…………………………………………**

 

Several hours had passed, as the company still made their way along the elven road, the hobbits gazing about in open astonishment. The tree’s here did not grow quite as tall as the ones in Lorien had, but they somehow appeared to be greener, and the air happier. Several times they had startled a herd of deer, along with several small woodland creatures. A squirrel had chatted unhappily at them as they passed under its tree, stopping only when Legolas called to it softly in elvish. As they got deeper into the tree’s the songs of birds colored the air, responding happily when Legolas whistled or sang to them. 

 

When they saw their first bird, Legolas gently held his hand out to it and whistled a little tune to it. The bird had tilted its head to one side, singing a tune back before flapping forward to land on the prince's hand briefly. The elf had whistled another tune to it, while his other hand came up to stroke its head lightly. Once his hand fell back to his side and the song ended, the bird flew off into the tree’s once more. 

 

Legolas had turned back to Aragorn then, tears shining in his eyes and his joy nearly palpable in the air, “She’s back, Estel. I thought we would lose her to the darkness, but she’s strong. The creatures are once again returning to fill her heart, and my peoples joyful songs are greening her leaves.”

 

Aragorn had grinned back at his friend, “She is a stubborn wood, like the one who rules her. And those who protect her.”  

 

Legolas matched the rangers smile, and then once more loped off into the woods, no less energetically than he had the first time. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen the lad so happy” Gimli commented, watching the blond head bob, weave and dance beneath his trees. “I hardly think I’ve seen  _ anybody _ so happy.” 

 

Elladan and his brother laughed, “He is a joyful soul, our elfling.” The oldest said. 

 

“I am glad that he has an opportunity to show it once more.” Aragorn commented, unable to keep a smile from his face, even as he shook his head in slight exasperation at his friend. At times he leaped so far into the tree’s that he was out of their sight, and just when the hobbits began to believe he wouldn’t be returning to their side, he came bounding back.  

 

“He’s about to be  _ much _ happier.” Elrohir joined in, pointing a finger forwards down the path on which they traveled. 

 

At first, Gimli and the Hobbits couldn’t see what the elf was referring to, but after a second or two they could make out a shape as it came sliding around the corner in front of them. 

 

It was an elleth at the end of their path, from the distance the mortal could make out little of her features except for the long mane of black hair that swung around her. Had they the elven vision of those in their company, they would have seen large green eyes staring forward impossibly hopefully. Twin knives were strung to her back, and she wore a simple tunic and leggings, not unsimilar to those that Legolas wore, with several warriors braids doing their very best to keep her hair as tamed as it could be. 

 

Her chest heaved with deep breaths, as she continued to stand at the head of the path. 

 

Far to their left, Legolas stilled in his movements, suddenly frozen as if by a spell. His head whipped back around, and he ran back towards the path as quickly as his legs could carry him, leaping gracefully over any obstacle that might have been in his way. 

 

“What happening? Who’s that?” Pippin asked, but was ignored by the others as they watched the prince race forwards. 

 

He hadn't reached the road for more than half a breath, before the elleth started forward once more, moving as quickly as Legolas had moments before. Her legs made long strides, her hair trailing behind her as she ran. Legolas for his part, seemed frozen again for a moment, as he took in the sight before him. 

 

He made a few steps forward as well, as she drew nearer to him, and braced himself for she did not slow down before she crashed into him. Her arms circling around his neck, and pulling him against her, as his arms wrapped around her waist just as tightly. 

 

Still holding her tightly he spun in a few circles, to keep the momentum of her collison from knocking him off his feet. Her face was buried in his neck, but his face was free for all to see the few tears that slipped from his eyes. 

 

The pair held one another for a moment, before they broke apart. Legolas reached out and cupped both of her cheeks in his hands, and brought her forehead to rest against his, both of their eyes closed. 

 

Opening her eyes, the Elleth broke away from him, running her hands across his face, down his chest, and then down his arms almost frantically. “ _ Are you alright?”  _  She demanded in elvish, continuing to exam him swiftly 

 

“ _ I am fine”  _  He answered, allowing her to turn him roughly in a circle, to inspect his back as well. 

 

“ _ All ten fingers?”  _ Without waiting for his reply, she reached both hands down to grasp his, and examine them for herself. 

 

“ _ And toes”  _  He confirmed, then added with a grin, “ _ I can take my boots off if you would like proof”  _

 

She ignored his cheeky comment entirely, “ _ You are sure that you are fine?” _

 

_ “As positive as I have ever been.”  _

 

“ _ Good.”  _  She answered with a breath of relief, taking half a step back to examine him fully once more. They looked at one another for a breath, before she threw her arms around his neck once more, he smiled into her hair and pulled her tighter. 

 

Without warning she pulled back swiftly, shoving him roughly in the chest and causing him to take a step backwards. “ _ What were you thinking!”  _ She nearly shouted at him, causing both the hobbits to flinch. 

 

_ “Mordor? You went to mordor? In the company of two men and four hobbits!”  _ She shoved him in his chest once more, and he allowed it even though he could have easily defended himself. 

 

_ “And Mithrandir”  _  He attempted to defend

 

_ “Oh! And Mithrandir! The wizard who thought eleven dwarves and a hobbit could defeat a dragon? That Mithrandir?”  _ She gave a few more small pushes to punctuate each question. 

 

“ _ That is the Mithrandir, yes” _

 

The hobbits continued to look on curiously, surprised to find that although the elleth was shouting and shoving at him their elven friend seemed entirely unfazed by it. He still had a slight smile on his face, and his eyes held their twinkle.  

 

“ _ To Mordor!”  _ She repeated, “ _ Do you know what could have happened to you? You could have been severely wounded, Legolas. You could have been killed! Or worse! There could have been countless unfortunate outcomes!”  _ She seemed to have given up on shoving him, but her voice and her green eyes still held their fire. 

 

_ “But it didn't” _

 

_ “But it could have! Do you have any idea how worried your Adar was? How worried I was?”  _ She paused in her tirade, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to regain a semblance of calm. 

 

The smile slipped from his face, “ _ I did not want to worry him. I did not mean to.”  _ Reaching out, he grasped her hand, her eyes opening once more to look back at his face, her expression softening considerably “ _ I am sorry to have worried you. I worried for the both of you as well, every night I worried.” _

 

The two stared at one another again. Hers set into a determined frown, his in open sincerity. “ _ I am sorry, Avaleina. Truly sorry.”  _ He repeated. 

 

When she still did not say anything he added, “ _ Will you forgive me?”  _

 

Her face wasn't able to hold onto its frown for much longer, and it soon slipped from her face. She flung her arms around him once more, whispering  _ “I'm just glad that you are home. In one piece”  _

 

Wearing a frown of his own now, he pulled back from her, and directed his gaze towards her stomach. “ _ What this?”  _

 

He did not wait for an answer before his hands reached out and gently lifted the hem of her shirt, revealing a heavily bandaged torso. A spot of blood leaked from it on her left side, not even to be concerned about, but the Princes frown deepened nonetheless

 

She looked down, unconcerned, “ _ We became aware of a spiders nest, far to the west, a bit over one week ago. Thranduil ordered it destroyed. There were more spiders there than we had anticipated, while I was engaged with one another thought I might look better in two pieces, rather than one.” _

 

His frown remained on his face, and chastised  _ “You should not have been running like that, with such a wound”  _

Her lips quirked upwards, “ _ And you should not have gone tramping across Arda with an army of nine.”  _

 

Legolas threw his head back and let out a laugh, causing the tree’s to tremble once more, “ _ As you will”  _

 

For the first time since he had spotted the Elleth, he seemed to remember his companions who stood behind them, a captive audience to their reunion. Finally, he turned back around to look at them. Gimli looked incredibly uncomfortable, feeling as if he had spied on a private moment. The hobbits were openly curious, while the other three companions only smiled at the Elleth, and Aragorn are gave a small wave. 

 

Both sons of Elrond slid off of their horses, and approached her. Both speaking in the common tongue as a courtesy for those who didn’t understand the elvish language.  

 

“You are a sight for sore eyes” Elladan greeted, allowing her to kiss him merrily on the cheek before pulling her in for a hug. 

 

“And we’ve been traveling with this lot for weeks, my eyes are very sore indeed” Elrohir added, also receiving a kiss on the cheek and pulling her in for a hug of his own. 

 

“You are not much a pretty site yourself!” Aragorn retorted, sounding affronted, while also sliding off of his horse. 

 

“And the smells coming from you hurts my nose” One twin commented 

 

“And your snoring hurts my ears” The other finished, both smiling at their littler brother good naturedly.

 

“Hush you two” The Elleth commented giving a small glare to the twins, and then turned her full attention to Aragorn. 

 

“Estel! It has been much too long since I have seen your face, and I congratulate you on both your betrothal and your crown” She threw her arms around the man as well, pulling back with a slightly wrinkled face, “and insist you take a bath” 

 

Instead of taking offense to the comment, the former ranger and now king only laughed. He had long since grown accustomed to such teasing, for elves had been blessed with the gift of never smelling badly after long days of travel. Or battle. Unlike mortals, who according to the fair folk, could be smelled from several leagues away.   

The elleth turned her attention then to the three who remained on their horses, her eyes slid easily over the two hobbits and landed solidly on Gimli. He set his shoulders straight and his back went rigid under her gaze, preparing himself for the worst of reactions. He might have sent Legolas a pleading look, had he been inclined to take his eyes off of his potential enemy, which he wasn't 

 

“This is Gimli,” Legolas introduced, sensing his friend's distress. He smiled warmly at the dwarf, attempting to convey that he would have nothing to fear from the elleth. “He has gone across the lengths of this world onto the very gates of Mordor with me, and back again. We have fought many battles together, and he has saved my life many times. He is very dear to me” 

 

The Elleth only blinked at him a few more times, and the dwarf kept expecting to see anger or disgust in her features but there was none. Perhaps only mild curiosity. He tilted his head to her slightly in a show of respect, and was startled when she reciprocated the gesture.

 

“And the hobbits, Pippin and Merry” Legolas indicated which name belonged to which halfing, “the bravest of their people, and  quite potentially the hungriest. There are well known to the hobbit Bilbo Baggins, the one Adar named Elven Friend”   

She inclined her head to both hobbits as well, gracing them with a bright smile, “Any friend of Bilbo Baggins, is a friend of the Woodland Realm.” 

 

“I am Avaleina” The elleth introduced, her eyes coming back to rest on Gimli 

 

“My dearest, and oldest friend. Also my betrothed” Legolas added, with no small amount of affection “There is not a time in my life where I do not remember her presence, and for that I am eternally thankful.” 

She gave Legolas another bright smile, before returning her eyes once more to Gimli. Who nearly choked on his own tongue upon hearing the news that his elven friend was engaged. Never had Legolas even brought this elleth up in conversation, the only time he had ever heard her mentioned was if Aragorn told a tale of his times in Greenwood. He had come to accept that Legolas was incredibly private, and alltoagether unforthcoming, but to keep an engagement a secret?

 

Gimli’s thoughts derailed almost immediately as he noticed the Elleth was still staring at him. Nearly holding his breath, he prepared for the worst, meanwhile Legolas did not look the least bit concerned. 

 

“Welcome, all of you, to Greenwood.” She smiled at all of them once more, giving Gimi the brightest one. 

 

And the tension drained from his body, and he huffed out a breath. Relieved that there would not be a confrontation. But his back stiffened once more thought, upon the Avaleina’s next sentence. Even if she said it with laughter in her voice. 

 

“Good luck explaining the dwarf to your father.”  

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Tell me, what has happened since my departure?” Legolas asked as he and Avaleina wound their way through the trees. Even from her slight distance his elven ears easily picked up the change in her breathing pattern, a sharp intake of breath, and a slow exhale. She did not answer him, instead, she twirled around a patch of flowers to pluck an acorn from a nearby tree. The tree from which she took it ruffled its leaves with joy, and added its voice to the subtle harmony that had once again filtered through the forest. 

 

Wordlessly, she turned back to her prince and held out her hand to him. Legolas obediently followed suit and held out his own hand, and easily caught the acorn she dropped into his palm. He closed his hand around it, bringing it close to his face to catch its sweet scent. For many years leading up to his quest, the tree’s no longer dropped nor grew their seeds. Subconsciously mimicking their elven guardian's hesitation to bring their own children into a world so full of darkness. 

 

Next she crouched effortlessly onto the forest floor, plucking several flowers of different colors from the ground. Brushing her fingers across the leaves of the plant it came from, greeting and thanking it, she stood once more. Legolas had stopped walking and stood within a particularly bright patch of sunlight that filtered down from the skies, his blue eyes tracking her movements. He gave her a slightly puzzled expression, but she continued to ignore his questions, both verbal and nonverbal.   

 

At the edges of his senses, Legolas was vaguely aware of the others continuing their way forward down the path. Elladan and Elrohir now becoming the guide through the forest, to allow Legolas his moments of peace. 

 

She approached him, footsteps making no noise as if the earth absorbed every ounce of proof of their presence here. When she came to stand before him she offered a smile but made no effort to hide the grief that light her eyes like stars. Her delicate hands reached forwards and began to weave the flowers she had collected into his hair, adding several to each braid and tucking the last behind his ear. 

 

Even if he had not seen which flowers she had chosen, he would have been able to discern them by their smell, even as they mixed together in the air about his head. Omithoalum, a white flower with a sweet scent which always brought a tinge of sadness to his heart, for it grew over the graves of those who had fallen. It had not been intentional at first, the flowers had come to be there by themselves. Yet now with every new grave dug, an Omithoalum plant was placed over it. To mark the fallen, and encourage its souls return to the forest which it loved. 

 

Ranunculu was another flower that added its scent. Thought this one was a vibrant purple, and smelled strongly of spices. The fireflies which Legolas had loved to watch as a child were particularly drawn to these flowers, and as such, Thranduil had ordered many of them planted in the queen's garden. Where Legolas could watch the lights dance at night, like stars that had fallen to the earth, even from his bedroom window.

 

Later, this particular plant would become invaluable to him and his people, for it was used to combat the poison which the great spiders carried within them. Countless times had these vibrant beauties saved the prince's life and those of his friends. On the long sleepless nights on patrol, they had even written a few laments about the plants. Some depicting them as the strongest warriors of the forest, while others spent the song attempting to rhyme the name with as many other words as possible. It had helped to pass the time, and lift their spirits. 

 

The final flower was the Limonium, always the first to bloom in the spring.  For the first few weeks following winter, one could travel about the forest and see nothing but endless fields of the bright yellow buds. Always a promise that life was returning once more, without fail. It had become a game, amongst his people, to go searching for the flowers every year. The first one to find the buds would bring them back to his father, who would weave it into his crown, and call for the spring celebration. 

 

Her soft hands left his hair, brushing his cheek lovingly before coming to rest at her side once more. “We will speak of it later.”

 

Dark green eyes stared into light blue ones, as the Prince took another deep whiff of the plants, to see if he understood what she was trying to tell him. Poison, death and grief had been wrought following his departure, and though he wished to be surprised by such a fact he was not. Legolas had known that the battle still raged on in his home, all the bit as fierce and desperate as the ones he faced at the gates of Mordor.   

 

Yet, there was happiness at the end of this tale. While death and grief had been suffered in unbearable amounts, there was also hope and new life. The tree’s had begun to seed once more, and both the forest and his people began to bloom again. Life was returning.  

 

He knew, in time, she would tell him more of what had occurred. He would hear the tales of the long battles, and see the list of names no longer gracing the earth. And he, in turn, would share his grief with her and the nightmares which still flashed when he closed his eyes. 

 

But now was the time to forget such things, it was time to enjoy the return of life, joy, and light. Until the shadows were more of a painful memory, rather than a recent tragedy.

 

Crouching down, he plucked some flowers of his own. More Limonium but also Heliconica, for he knew the latter of the two was Avaleina’s favorite. She often joked how the blue hue of the petals were the same color as his eyes. Swiftly, his fingers weaved the plants together to form a beautiful crown, which he placed on her head, having many long years of practice at the task. He tucked the last Heliconica behind her ear and gave her a smile. 

 

He understood what she wanted to tell him. 

 

A moment hung in the air between them, as neither moved a muscle nor averted their gaze from one another. 

 

Legolas looked her up and down with a critical eye, taking a deeper and longer look than he had before. She was thinner than when he had left, but he was certain he was as well. Dark circles hung under her eyes, and he was nearly certain he saw the faint traces of a new scar by her hairline. He was endlessly pleased to find her eyes were the same, the fundamental warmth still glowed brightly from within. 

 

He wondered idly how he appeared to her, as she committed her own appraising. He knew that he was thinner than she had ever seen him. One could not sprint the distance of Rohan with little to no food, and continue on from there with no rest and remain the same. No one could, not even Elves.

 

But could she see the sadness that he felt deep in his soul, but tried valiantly to ignore? Or perhaps she saw the faint shadow of the deep cut by his neck, gifted to him by a particularly determined Uruk-Hai. Gimli had griped for weeks about the fright he had given his dwarven companion that day when he had found him lying in the grass in his own blood. The Uruk-Hia laying near him, Gimli’s ax still deeply embedded in its skull. He had only grumbled louder when he remembered that the Elf’s first reaction was to laugh.  

 

Legolas very much expected her to be aware of all these things, and quite probably more than he even yet knew himself. 

 

She gave him another small smile and reached for his hand, her eyes aflame with the warmth he loved so much, “Come, we should not let the others get too far ahead, for the tree’s are still a labyrinth.”

 

His spirit began to burn warmer within his chest. For Elves could form a type of bond with those they most cared for, and at times could even sense them about in the world even if they're eyes could not see them, nor ears hear them. And his spirit was pleased to be around another soul which it  had grown most accustomed to.

 

As they drew closer yet to his father's stronghold, he soon could make out the faintest traces of his father as well, his bond almost physically pulling him forwards and towards the great Elven King. 

 

While his own bond could sense his father at quite a distance, he knew his father had sensed him the moment he had approached their home. A ripple had been sent through the tree’s, sensitive to the changes of their king's emotions, knowing of his desire to see his son once more. Even now, a few tree’s continued to silently bid their prince to hurry along, to go to his father. 

 

Yet, as Legolas drew nearer to the only parent he had ever really known, the nerves in his stomach seemed to only become stronger, and not lessen.

 

Avaleina sensed his conflict, and turned back to him with concerned eyes, “What is troubling you?” 

 

“I am worried to see Ada again” He looked away from her, and then to where he could see the peak of the mountain they lived beneath peeking over the tops of the tree’s. “I am worried of what he will say. I not only disobeyed him as a son, but as a Captain against his King. I also worry about his reaction to Gimli. His view of dwarves is no secret.” 

 

“Legolas” Avaleina breathed sympathetically, letting go of his hand so she could place both of them gently on his face, “Your father will say nothing except for how glad he is that you are home, and safe. His love for you is like no other.” 

 

Legolas nodded mutely, he knew she was right. His father had a temper it was true, yet in all his years of life it had rarely turned on his son. With his mother gone, and his grandfather long since passed, Thranduil was the only family Legolas had. And vice versa. 

 

All the love, comfort, and lessons of his life had come from his father. It was his father which he ran to when he was scared, his advice that he sought out in times of trouble, his arms he cried into. He could not even count the number of times he had wished for his father during the war of the ring, just as Aragorn had wished for his brothers. 

 

Yet his nerves seemed to ignore his logic, and continued to twist within himself like trapped serpents.  

 

“As for the dwarf,” She continued, “Perhaps we could sneak him in. So you could warn Thranduil of his presence, _before_ he see’s him.” 

 

Legolas snorted, starting to walk forwards once more, catching her hand in his as he went, “We could not so much as get Gimli to the front door without Adar knowing of him. We especially could not sneak him through the halls” 

 

“We could sneak him  _ under  _ them, though” 

 

He turned back to her to witness the sly smile on her lips, and a loud barked laugh flew from his lips, “Oh, Gimli is not going to like this”  

 

Together with matching grins the two elves raced through the tree’s as fast as possible, heading back towards his friends. It did not take them long to catch up, their intimate knowledge of the forest and its path allowing them to make shortcuts the other would not have thought of. 

 

As the pair of them crashed back onto the path, Gimli’s eyes narrowed at his blonde friend in open suspicion, “No. Whatever it is that you want, the answer is no.” 

 

“I have yet to speak of what I want!” Legolas laughed, still gazing at the dwarf with brotherly affection, even as the dwarf gazed  back with suspicion and slight disdain. 

 

“I do not care, Elf. I have seen that look before, and I did not like the outcome then, and I will not like the outcome now” His words were punctuated with a huffed grunt, and crossed arms. 

 

“Well,” Avaleana butted in before the prince could speak, “If you wish to meet the king at the gates, while everybody watches, and he is caught off guard, and will certainly react in anger. Or, you could allow us to sneak you inside so Legolas can warn him of your presence first. The choice is yours, Master Dwarf” 

 

Legolas bit his lip to keep his smile from growing, as he watched the resolve slowly begin to melt from Gimli’s face. His father's unfavorable reputation certainly had its advantages at times. 

 

“Fine. What is it you want, then?” 

 

“We want to take you down the river, beneath the stronghold and up through the cellar,” Legolas said the words as if he had merely asked Gimli to accompany him on a short walk. Gimli could hardly believe his ears at the relaxed nature of the sentence, as he glanced over to the river beside them. Which moved incredibly swiftly, twisted and turned dramatically and flowed over several large rocks. Not to mention the drop it must make it order to flow so deep underneath the mountain 

 

“If thirteen dwarves can sneak out of it, I see no reason why we could not sneak one dwarf in.” The Elleth shrugged. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gimli made sure to keep half an eye on his elven friend as he and the elleth pranced through their tree’s. He was well aware that the blond elf was several hundred years older than he, but he still felt like he ought to protect him. He had taken the safety of this ‘young’ elf as his duty to protect the day had left the woods of Lady Galadriel. 

 

It wasn’t long after that when Gimli had discovered Legolas had also decided to ensure his new friends' safety. He would never admit it to the elf, but there were many incredibly aimed arrows he was thankful for. Legolas did not always count those kills either, sometimes he counted them as two. 

 

Looking out for the Prince had gotten to be a habit in the time they had grown to be friends, and Gimli saw no reason to break the habit now. Especially now. 

 

The war might have been over, but Gimli had long sensed that the danger had not yet passed for his dear companion. He had seemed withdrawn as of late, he participated in fewer conversations and spent more time wandering alone under the moonlight. Refusing Gimli’s and even Aragorn's company. His usually rapt attention was dulled at times, seeming lost in his thoughts more often than not. Other than that, outwardly, there didn’t seem to be much amiss with Legolas. Yet Gimli had not been able to shake the feeling of concern and dread. 

 

“Can he hear us?” He grumbled to Aragorn, he figured he had a good guess on the elf's hearing range but times like these were not times for guessing. 

 

“I do not think so, but I would advise you to speak softly. The tree’s have ears” Elladan answered, appraising the distance between himself and the two elves in the trees. 

 

“Do you think we’ve gotten him here in time?” Gimli asked, careful to keep his voice low. 

 

There was a small silence amongst the group for a moment as they contemplated the answer. 

 

When Gimli had been unable to shake his concerns, he had approached Aragorn with them. Only to find that the Ranger had also noticed something amiss, but was adamant that Legolas was going to refuse to tell him anything. Apparently, he had already been trying to force the elf to open up, but had only succeeded in annoying and driving him farther away.

 

Together, the man and the dwarf had stolen away to ask the twins if Legolas had confided in either, or both, of them. They were unsurprised yet still disappointed that he had been as forthcoming with them as he was with the rest. 

 

So, the four of them had formed a kind of secret alliance to keep a close eye on him. They could not find much more proof of anything, they only began noticing the distance he had placed between himself and others more often than before. Gimli was ashamed to admit that he did not know when this pattern had emerged, but now in hindsight, could see it had been building for some time. 

 

The decision had not been made to force him home until the twins had come barging into Aragorn's room in the dead of night, both still reasonably intoxicated. At the time they hadn’t fully been able to explain what they had experienced that night. Only that the two of them and Legolas had been drinking under the stars together, Legolas far more than either of them and when they grabbed his arms to take him to bed felt a deep and cold  _ wrongness.  _

 

In the morning, Gimli's heart broke slightly to hear their sober account. 

 

“It was like his fae was calling for help, it struck me like ice down to my toes and into my soul” Elladan had mumbled, swirling the tea in his cup thoughtfully. 

 

“I have never felt anything like it” Elrohir had agreed, running a thoughtless hand over his heart as if to rub out any remaining chill from last night, “I fear for him, Estel. I truly, and deeply fear for him.” 

 

They had sat in a moment of contemplative silence then too before Aragorn had spoken. “Then we must get him home, and quickly. I feel there are only a few people on Arda that can save him, and all of them remain on the other side of the world.” 

 

And so they had hatched a plan, fully knowing none of them would be able to convince the Prince to return home right away.  For there still were a huge number of roaming dangers in Gondor, and the Elf wished more than anything to rid the world of them and help Aragorn's lands become safe once more. 

 

So they had devised a campaign, that moved like a snake through the grass. It wound throughout the land of Gondor, stopping at many towns and villages along the way, steadily making its way to Mirkwood. Aragorn had claimed a desire to know his people, and what needed to be done to help them, and asked his closest companions to come with him. Their trail just  _ happened  _ to end close enough to Legolas’ home that he would not be able to refuse a visit there. 

 

The downfall to their plan was the time it took, time they felt Legolas himself did not have much of. Regardless of being an immortal being or not. But they had not seen any other reasonable option to get the elf to do what they wished. Since he seemed adamant on insisting in the lie he was fine.  

 

“I do not know,” Elrohir admitted, “but that King Thranduil will know. I suppose we just need to wait to hear what he says.” 

 

“We could ask Galion,” Aragorn smirked, the Kings long-standing attendant had been around longer than Legolas himself. He was loyal to Thranduil, but he had strong and often correct opinions of his own. Who else would know the king and his son better, than the one who had hovered around them since before the son was created. 

 

“That is also very true _ , little brother _ .” Elladan agreed, carefully eyeing Legolas. 

 

There were several moments of silence, as they all rode in contemplative silence. Except for Pippin, who had simply been waiting for an acceptable amount of time before it would not be impolite to ask his question.

 

According to Merry, his mother, and many others, this was not a skill he had been born with. Over time he was able to guess at the proper length of time, judging by whether or not Merry kicked him. His shins were far less bruised these days than when they were younger. 

 

This seemed like a reasonable amount of time to the hobbit, and so he finally asked his question. “Legolas is to be married?”   __

 

This brought the conversation back up to a more lively tone. 

All three sons of Elrond broke out into happy laughter, “Yes little one,” Elladan confirmed with a grin, “The Princeling is to be married.” 

 

“He did not tell me,” Gimli mumbled, trying to keep the hurt undertones from his voice but not quite succeeding. 

 

“Talking of his home when he is not there has always been hard for him,” Aragorn said, giving the dwarf a sympathetic smile, “Not knowing of his loved one’s safety has always plagued his heart and his mind. He would not speak of her for the hurt it would bring him, and the fear that the thought of her might be used against him.” 

 

“When are they to be married?” Pippin asked eagerly, squirming in his seat on the horse to try and look at the face of his elven companion. “Do you think I will be invited?” 

 

“I am beginning to think they will never be married.” Elladan answered, exchanging a look with his twin, “And I am sure you will get an invitation if it happens, fear not little one.”   

 

“Why would they not get married?” Pippin pressed, ignoring the warning look from his cousin, “Is that not the point of an elven betrothal?” 

“It is the point, yes.” Elladan began. 

 

“But they are taking a truly incredible amount of time to do it, even my elven standards.” Elrohir finished. 

 

“How long have they been betrothed, then?” Gimli asked in an attempt at nonchalance, noticing the superior look Pippin shot the other hobbit now that he was not the only one interested in asking questions. 

 

“No idea,” Aragorn answered cheerfully, clapping his hands together.

 

The dwarf frowned deeply, “What do you mean you have no idea?” 

 

“I mean that he will not tell us. Any of us.” Aragorn gestured to his brothers, “All I know is that they have been betrothed since before I was born.” 

 

The dwarf and hobbits shared a stunned look before Pippin picked up the conversation once more. “There was no announcement? Did he not tell you in a letter? Nothing?” 

 

“No,” Elrohir answered, “One night we were all in the hall of fire at Yule, and somebody, I think it was Glorfindel, made a joke about how it was absurd the two of them had yet to promise themselves to one another.” 

 

“We knew the moment that sly smile crept to his face that it had already happened.” Elladan continued seamlessly, “We pestered him for hours for the details but he shared absolutely nothing. I would not be surprised if they are the only two who know.” 

 

“Except for Thranduil,” Elrohir added, “There is no way Legolas would not tell his father such news.” 

 

“Except for Thranduil.” Aragorn and Elladan agreed with finality. 

 

There was silence for a moment. 

 

“That absurd!” Gimli exclaimed, giving Aragorn a somewhat scandalized look. 

 

“That our elfing,” Elladan agreed. 

 

“A walking, talking, ball of absurdity.” Elrohir finished. 

 

Gimli took a deep, calming breath. He was not sure if he would ever grow accustomed to the way the twins traded words and sentences like they shared a mouth. He often wondered if they were to be separated if they would still do it, one of them speaking complete gibberish far away from where the actual conversation was taking place. He would not be surprised if that would be the case, it would make sense as to why they were nearly never out of one another's company. 

His eyes caught movement in the tree, Legolas, and his betrothed racing back through the tree’s with grins on their faces. Gimli did not need to know what the elf was going to say before he knew he would not like the outcome of it, not one bit. 

 

The Elves crashed onto the path in union, stopping abruptly before the horses. “No. Whatever it is you want, the answer is no.” 

 

“You have yet to speak of what I want!” Legolas laughed, grinning at his dwarven friend. A grin the dwarf could not help but notice seemed less certain than when he had first met him. 

 

“I do not care, Elf. I have seen that look before and I did not like the outcome then, and I will not like the outcome now.” He huffed out a determined breath, crossing his arms to drive his point home. 

Legolas looked as if he was about to speak but the Elleth beat him to it. “If you wish to meet the king at the gates, while everybody watches, and he is caught off guard, and will certainly react in anger. Or, you could allow us to sneak you inside so Legolas can warn him of your presence first. The choice is yours, Master Dwarf” 

 

This gave Gimli pause. 

 

He did not want to admit it to the elves but he was really quite nervous to meet the ElvenKing. The Dwarf felt as though he ought to expect the worst, perhaps to get thrown into a dungeon like his father had been. Even among the Elves of Rivendell there seemed to be a general sense of either fear or respect for the ElvenKing, perhaps both in some cases. 

 

Yet Legolas had done nothing but assure Gimli of his safety since it was decided the dwarf was coming home with him. He had tried to pry him for information about exactly  _ how  _ he planned to assure his safety, but all the elf world say was: “All will be fine, I will talk to him.”

 

Gimli wasn’t a fan that the elf didn't seem to have much of a plan, yet here he was standing. In the King's forest, trying to decide how he should meet him. After Legolas had talked to him, or before? 

 

The Elleth knew she was right, and Gimli hated it, it felt like when he lost a bet to Legolas. “Fine. What is it you want, then?”

 

Legolas grinned, “We want to take you down the river, beneath the stronghold and up through the cellar.” 

 

Gimli blinked at him, looking to his left to look at the rapid churning water near them. Breaking over huge rocks and fallen tree’s alike, all traveling swiftly downward to the cellar of the ElvenKing. 

“If thirteen dwarves can sneak out of it, I see no reason why we could not sneak one dwarf in.” The Elleth shrugged. 

 

Gimli thought he might perish at the thought. 

 

But then he saw the transformation of the Elves expressions, eyes widening in something that could only be described as fear. Aragorn did not react immediately to whatever he was feeling, but he did moments later. It took Gimli several more to hear his voice. 

 

“Have you been gone so long, my son, to think you could sneak anything into my halls without me knowing? A Dwarf, no less.” 

 

In that moment, Gimli almost wished to perish. 

 

For there the ElvenKing stood. As tall and proud as Gimli had expected him to be, taller than Legolas and more stern. They had the same blue eyes yet the Kings were harder, the same blond hair, but his longer and uninhibited with braids. 

 

Leaves and flower buds and blooms sat atop his head in the fashion of a crown, it seemed quite possible that it was his crown. He had no weapon anywhere visible that Gimli could see, which should have been a comfort, but it he got a strong impression that he would not need weapons ig he wanted to kill him.

 

“Adar.” Legolas greeted, stunned. 

 

He and Avaleana exchanged startled looks before they both fell to kneel before the King, Avaleinamumbling, “My King,” as she went. 

 

The King regarded the pair of them for a moment, his face an expression that Gimli couldn’t quite make out. Then, his eyes slid to Gimli, and up to Aragorn. 

 

The dwarf did not know what the King was playing at, but he wasn’t a fan of it. “Estel, it is a surprise but not a displeasure to see you.” 

 

Aragorn inclined his head in respect, placing his hand over his heart, “I wanted to come and see the Woodland Realm in all of its glory.” 

 

The King's lips quirked up in what might have been a smile, “It is Eryn Lasgalen, now.”  

 

“A fitting name.” 

 

The Kings eyes slid off of the former ranger and to the twins. They exchanged a pleasantry in Elvish Gimli did not understand and then his eyes came to rest upon the hobbits. “I would imagine you two must be friends of Bilbo Baggins.” 

 

Both hobbits perked up noticeably at the mention of Bilbo, it was unsurprising that it was Pippin who replied, “Yes sire. Yes, we are good friends. Sir. Sire.” Pippin threw Merry a panicked look, “My King.” 

 

The ElvenKing smiled a little at the tiny creatures, and Pippin seemed to melt with relief. 

 

Silence hung in the air then, and Gimli wasn’t sure if this was his opportunity to introduce himself. He did not know if he ought to. Until Aragorn nudged him from behind, “I am-” 

 

“Yes, I know who you are.” The King cut in, “Gimli son of Gloin of the Lonely Mountain.” He paused, appeasing the dwarfs reaction, “Bard tells me that you are more pleasant to deal with than your father, I do hope he is correct.”   

 

Gimli nearly braced for the impact, verbal or otherwise. But the King only held his unwavering eye contact for several moments longer, making him feel as though every aspect of himself was being examined. “But that is of little consequence to me right now.”

 

He turned back to where Legolas and Avaleana still knelt, “You have torn your stitches, go to the healing ward and get them fixed.” He looked to the twins, “And if you two would be so kind as to show our guests to the Kitchen. You have missed lunch, but I am sure you can find something to their satisfaction.” 

 

The Hobbits looked absolutely delighted at the prospect, exchanging smiles between them as the twins turned back onto the path towards the stronghold. Aragorn and Gimli had not been personally excused but turned to leave as well when Avaleana rose and made her way down the path as well. 

 

Gimli twisted around to try and see one last glimpse of Legolas, but he had already stood from where he had been kneeling and moved out of view.  

 

To his bewilderment, Avaleina and Aragorn shared a grin as they departed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much reading, I appreciate you so much! It would be wonderful if you could leave me a comment because they mean the world to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas did no wait for the other to fully leave the clearing before he scrambled to his feet and closer to his father, wincing slightly. " _Mae govannen,_ Ada."

" _Mae govannen,_ Legolas." Thranduil responded coolly, crossing his arms, "Perhaps you could take the time to tell me exactly what it was that you were thinking during all of this?"

It was very much not a question, and every bit a demand. Legolas winced further, he always hated whenever Thranduil used this tone of voice. To his knowledge, he had yet to encounter any being that had  _no_  issue with this tone of voice. It sent troublesome elflings and young warriors scattering for cover if they could, council members studied their shoes in depth, and even Lord Celeborn had been known to let out a long and drawn out groan at its appearance. Occasionally, if they were together, Elrond and Celeborn world do it simultaneously.

"Thinking, my king?" Legolas nearly stammered, glancing up at his father's face hoping that it would have softened since he had last looked. It had not.

"Yes, Legolas, thinking. That is if you gave it any thought at all, joining a fellowship comprised entirely of children! You promised me that you would be careful when I allowed you to go, this was the complete opposite of careful!"

"Not...entirely comprised of children..." Legolas realized that was the exact worst thing he could have said at that moment, a second after he was done saying it.

"Do not speak to me of Mithrandir." Thranduil snarled, "I have heard that he plans to remain on the other side of Middle-Earth from me until he sales west. It is no matter; I will see him again in Valinor and we can talk about the Dwarves, the Dragon  _and_ the fact that he led my only son into the pits of Moria to fight a Balrog."

"You heard about the Balrog?" It was a statement, not a question. Legolas had been hoping that a complete story of their travels would not have reached his father by now and that he could underimbelish certain aspects of the tale. Like the Balrog.

"Yes, I heard about the Balrog. I also heard about the creature of the lake that guarded it. If you were thinking you would not have consented to go anywhere near the mine to begin with! You tried to climb the Caradhras, Legolas!"

"A very small part" Legolas squeaked out.

"The portion does not matter to me." Thranduil ground out, "Next you are going to say that you only went 'A little close to Mordor.'"

"Well-"

Looking appalled Thranduil waved for silence, "Enough. I do not want to hear any more."

Obediently and somewhat gratefully, Legolas snapped his mouth shut. Thranduil heaved a sigh and looked down at his son who still looked incredibly distressed in front of him. He was by no means done with this conversation, but Legolas had been gone for much longer than Thranduil was accustomed too and he had missed him dearly. The ElvenKing had a soft spot for the Prince, and the entirety of the woodland realm knew it. Without another word, Thranduil opened up his arms expectantly.

A grin spread across the youngers elfs face and he wasted no time in throwing himself into his father's arms, clinging to him tightly. They stayed like that for a while, glad to finally be reunited before Legolas mumbled, "I missed you" into his father's chest, where he was currently still crushed into.

"I missed you too." Thranduil gave his son one last tight squeeze before letting him go, "But we are not finished with this conversation. However, I think the dwarf would look far less exceptionally terrified if he arrived at the stronghold with you by his side. "

Legolas studied his father shrewdly for a moment, he must have known about Gimli for some time for him to react this way. The ElvenKing did not deal with dwarves or surprises well, being surprised by a dwarf was just terrible for everyone involved. Somebody must have told Thranduil everything before he got home, "Who betrayed me?"

The King grinned with wide satisfaction, "The sons of Elrond traded information for pardon in their father's blame of not tying you securely to post in Imladris until sense returned to you. Also, the tree's lied when they promised they would not tell me you had brought the dwarf,  _penneth,_ they heard about your stay in Lorien. And visit to Fangorn."

Legolas sensed a  _very_  vague expression of guilt from the forest around him as he turned from his father to give the closest tree a scandalized look, it merely turned its leaves upwards slightly in a show of its displeasure with him. "Come now, you know you will always be my favorites."

The tree turned its leaves a touch higher and an acorn fell perfectly from a tree onto his head, and then it went back to ignoring him. Legolas turned to his father in exasperation but found a smirk that seemed to match the feelings of the trees. He scowled at his father too, "I will admit the visit was pleasant, for a time, but I could never stay there for long. There are no other tree's in all of Arda whose company I enjoy more than yours."

Still, the tree ignored him. "When I was in Lorein I still wished for your comforting branches instead, and even the Ents of Fangorn cannot compare to you. You know you have the warmest place in my heart, do not be jealous. There is no reason to be."

Leaves on all the nearby tree's ruffled themselves in what could only be a sigh, Legolas felt the collective mood of the foliage shift into a more favorable one for him than it had been. The forest was still not happy, but it would likely not drop anything else on his head until it had truly forgiven him.

"Go find the Dwarf, before I change my mind. And tell Estel I will deal with him for his part in all of this later."

… **..**

Elves, it seemed to Gimli, grew on trees in this particular forest and fell like ripened fruit when it suited them. Three descended from above with such haste and stealth that even one of the twins gave a jump in surprise, both were clad in the simple green clothing that Legolas himself favored with bows and knives glinting dangerously on their backs.

There was an elleth and an ellon, speaking after one another so swiftly that Gimli found it a bit difficult to keep track of where one sentence ended and another began. Their accents were thicker than Legolas' and the common tongue sounded odd on their tongues for some words, clearly much more accustomed to only speaking their fair language and not the clumsier one of mortals.

"Did we miss it?" The ellon demanded, the tallest of the new arrivals,"Has Thranduil killed the elfling yet?"

"Lord Ferdan cut archery practice short so that we may come to watch," The elleth broke in briefly.

"They were all placing bets on what excuse he would use this time to get out of his rightful punishment," the tallest one continued, giving a bright laugh, "My money is on blaming the entire ordeal on Estel."

Aragorn gave a shout that might have been in protest, or might have been fear, "Blame it on me? I have done nothing to warrant such a cruel fate, surely the King will see that?" The others around him smiled at one another, and the King of Gondor's distress grew, "Surely?"

"Well he will have to blame it on  _someone_ , and he has yet to get even form when you told the King about what the princeling did a few summers ago."

"Thirty summers ago, Farlen," Aragorn corrected, "That was  _thirty_ summers ago."

He shrugged dismissively at the correction, "A few summers."

"Elves." Aragorn muttered under his breath to no one in particular, as Legolas made his reappearance to the group.

He did no so much as fall from the tree's as the elves had done earlier, but launch himself with the highest velocity that could be managed and directly into Farlen, knocking them both solidly to the ground with a loud thud.

"Not dead, then," Farlen grunted, roughly shoving Legolas off him in an attempt to gain the upper hand, aiming to pin him to the ground.

Legolas, however, appeared to have been expecting this and used the momentum to throw him badly off balance as he attempted to spring to his feet, causing Farlen to come crashing back to the ground and directly on top of Legolas. His elbows knocking the air from his lungs.

Regardless, the Prince gave a delighted but breathless laugh, "Not dead."

It was probably the least graceful thing Gimli had ever seen an elf do but was still fairly certain it was still more graceful than he had ever been in his entire life.

The elleth pushed Farlen off with her foot and roughly pulled Legolas to his feet, "Months we have been listening to your father gripe about you, and you have not been home half a day and he has already forgiven you!"

"It's disgusting, really," Farlen added from where he still laid on the ground where he had been rolled.

"Next time I will be sure to stay away longer." Legolas commented dryly, "Perhaps then the both of you will have missed me properly."

"We did not say that we did not miss you!" The elleth protested, pulling him in for a fierce hug, and then adding brightly, "Just that you disgust us."

Farlen finally and swiftly climbed to his feet, nearly attacking Legolas in a hug that appeared much more forceful than it needed to be, "I guess we should not have been surprised he did not slaughter you on sight as he led all of us to believe. Thranduil is a King, and Kings need an heir, and after the stunt Ava pulled at Dul Guldur, I no longer believe he world name her one in your absence."

Avaleina gasped in protest and Legolas whipped his head around to look at her, eye narrowing suspiciously, "And what did you do to Ada at Dul Guldur?"

She gave him a scandalized expression, pressing a hand to her against her chest, "I did  _nothing_ to your Ada at Dul Guldur."

"Except ignore several very  _explicit_ direct orders." Farlen ducked expertly as Avaleina swung for him, dashing behind Legolas for cover.

"You ignored them too!" She insisted, trying to dive around Legolas to reach him.

"On the contrary," he darted out from behind Legolas and around to the other side of Aragorn's horse, "I was following  _your_ orders to ignore the Kings orders."

Avaleina turned to Legolas once more after giving Farlen one last scalding look, "They were really terrible orders, the kind that you would make when you're trying to do the right thing. We never listen to you, I do not know why he expected us to listen to him."

Legolas only laughed, regarding the three other elves with great affection, "It is a true mystery."

"But come, Farlen, we are forgetting ourselves." The unknown elleth turned finally to the rest of the company once more. "Welcome greetings to everyone except Estel, for whom I have yet to decide if I shall even admit to even knowing. I am Eloissa, this if Farlen, we are warriors of the realm."

Aragorn looked as if he was about to dispute his unwelcome welcome when Legolas spoke, "Ada says to tell you that he will deal with you later for your part in all of this, Estel, by the way."

Eloissa crossed her arms, looking triumphant while Aragorn copied Avaleina's aghast expression from before, "You  _did_ blame everything on me!"

" _I_ did not have to, your brothers had already beaten me to it."

The new King redereccted his horror to the appropriate targets, "My own brothers?"

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good. Besides, you are just upset that you did not think of blaming us first."

Aragorn sniffed at Elrohir's accusation, "That is because, unlike you two, I am loyal and trustworthy."

Elladan patted his younger brother encouragingly on the shoulder, "And you be sure to remind Thranduil of that when he asks you why you led his only son and most important thing in his life, to the very gates of Mordor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't wait to hear from you!


	5. Chapter 5

Farlen led the troup around the back of the stronghold, bypassing the bridge over the water and the huge oak doors that served as the strongholds main entry. Well, the official main entry at any rate, as most of the inhabitants used the back way out of habit. Legolas had faced is fathers wrath for the time being, and now it was time to face his Archery Master and commander.

"Out of the fire, and into a different, slightly hotter fire," Avaleina commented, giving Legolas a teasing smile, and then standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek when he gave her an incredibly sour expression.

"And he is in a truly foul mood today." Elossia cackled, skipping through the gate the moment Farlen said the password to make them swing open of their own accord. Merry and Pippin gasped in awe at the gate and proof of elvish magic, since they had not seen it often and were much less able to sense its general presence than their other companions.

Doors suchs as this were littered throughout the forest kingdom he called home, except they were not gates but hidden trap doors on the forest floor. They did not open for any creature who did not utter the password perfectly. They were placed strategically throughout the wood, concentrated on the 'problem' areas where the worst fighting tended to happen. Some held food, clean water, and healing supplies. While others were big enough to fit entire patrols of elves into the earth, shielding them away until help could be sent.

Such safe havens and stubborn doors were to thank for countless elven lives, and a few humans. Unfortunate victims to a growing evil they did not have the power to defeat.

There had been several occasions where Legolas believed he might in fact die in one of those holes. There had been one occasion where he and his patrol has been trapped in the earth for several days, half of them bleeding steadily.

_The Orcs had pushed their line of ground overtop of them, and none of the Greenwood warriors had been able to break in long enough to come and rescue them._

_He had been laying in the dark for what seemed like ages. Hoping and praying with all of the others trapped with him that somebody would come for them, for none of them would willingly surrender themselves to the horde of orcs above. Orcs hated nothing on this earth like they hated Elves, they all knew the kind of suffering and indignities they would suffer at their hands. All the elves trapped would rather enter the halls safely nestled among the roots of a forest that loved them so dearly, than screaming and crying from the horrible tortures the Orcs would have in store for them._

_Avaleina was laying next to him in the dark, but she had not stirred or spoken for at least a day. His thumb was pressed against her wrist unceasingly, the steady but faint heartbeat the only comfort in this endless darkness._

_His back was wet with what he imagined was blood, whose blood he did not know. It was not until after they had been rescued that he learned they had laid in the dark for five days, drifting between life and death, before anyone was able to get to them._

_Never before in his life had Legolas been so glad to hear his father's voice; first was a great warcry, then the password, and then nearly sobbing his name as he reached into the dark to retrieve his wounded son. Legolas had begun crying the very moment he recognized his father's voice._

Avaleina murmured something to him, and gently tugged on his arm to gain his attention, pulling him from his thoughts and back to the conversation. As if guessing his thoughts, or maybe perhaps just the nature of them, she wrapped her arms around him while he took a moment to collect himself.

His arm slid around her shoulders easily, and he commented dryly, but lacking the usual biting tone, " Oh, good. I survive the very gates of Mordor and Gimli's cooking only be be killed the very moment I return home."

This time it was the Prince who was on the receiving end of a smouldering sour look, "Nobody forced you to eat it, I would have been just as content to watch your starve yourself if only I knew you would not complain about it ceaselessly until you ran out of breath."

"Fortunate for you then, that I ate it, for I never run out of breath.'

"So I have noticed," The dwarf huffed, "I have not had a single moment of peace since we left Rivendell."

Legolas was about to fire off a clever retort when a great gleeful cry broke the air, "Prince Legolas has returned!"

They had finally stepped into view of the training fields, where it appeared the archery master was currently pushing the elite Greenwood archers into complete exhaustion.

They all made to throw their bows away and rush to greet him, but a harsh and firm command of, " _Hold,"_ had them all frozen in their tracks.

Ferdan approached him swiftly and purposefully from across the field, exactly as intimidating as Legolas remembered from his first archery practice. The warriors around him held their breath, and Avaleina slid from his side, leaving the prince to face his fate alone, "Legolas Thranduilion!"

The ancient elf was one of the few elves in Greenwood that was taller than its prince, which did not help matters. He came to an agitated stop before his wayward captain, much closer than Legolas might have liked, "I do not care what anyone says, you are far worse than your father ever was."

Legolas nodded,"I know."

Ferdan might still be able to look truly terrifying still even after knowing him for so much time, but he was also a source of great comfort. He might have been blind in his one eye but that did not mean he still did not go on patrols. In fact, when Legolas had finally been deemed old enough and skilled enough it was Ferdan who had led his patrols for over a decade. It was him that carried Legolas back to his father the first time a spider had managed to sting him, twice.

_The pain from his back and leg was excruciating, he could feel the darkness and venom seeping farther into his body with every heartbeat. It was hard to hear things, or tell where he was. The venom rang in his ears and clouded his vision, such evil was never supposed to touch the skin of an elf. The sting in his back made it hard to breath, crushing his lungs from the inside while his leg felt as if it had been mangled by some horrid beast intent on ripping it off. There was no antivenom here, they were out. He would have to wait. "We will fix this, elfing, I promise. Just hold on and you will be alright"_

"You are the  _luckiest_  elfling in all of Arda!"

"I know."

Ferdan had been the archery master since before Legolas was born, one of the few friends of Thranduil who had managed to follow him all through the ages, lands, and battles. He had lost sight in his left eye the same day his father received his terrible burns, but unlike Thranduil he never explained how it happened..

It was easy to see how he had managed to come this far, his body was littered with marks and scars, his temperament so firm it might have been rock. He would have crawled to the third age if that is what was required, dragging Thranduil behind him if he must.

"And you've brought a dwarf!"

"His name is Gimli, I believe you'll like him."

It looked as if he had much more to say, but Ferdan stopped himself and cuffed the prince upside the head once instead. Then, he brought Legolas' head to touch his own, sending a rush of warmth and comfort from his soul and into Legolas' "We'll fix this, elfling."

Tears pricked at the corner of Legolas eyes, a reaction to the combination of the words and the warmth, "I hope so."

The words had been quiet, too quiet for even elven ears to overhear. Then Ferdan stood back and addressed the other young warriors, " _Resume."_

Not unlike a mob of puppies, the warriors of greenwood descended on their dearly missed prince. Legolas was washed into a sea of excited voices, and crushed by more than a few exuberant embraces. Yet, his heart did not sing like it used to. Like it should. The strange detached, cold feeling still lingered in the corners of his heart, unshakable. Except it seemed colder now, here, than it had in Gondor.

Perhaps because he knew the light and warmth he should be feeling in his home, surrounded by those who loved him. He had been home not even a day and already at least three people had felt the shift within him, something he had managed to hide from everyone else for over a year. Even the twins.

He knew this would happen. It was why he had not wanted to return home, there would be no ignoring the crack in his heart here, he would not be allowed to try and hide from it. First and foremost his father would never let him.

Which was probably for the best, his father always knew what was best for him. It did not mean that he was prepared to face this darkness.

Ferdan called for his warriors to return to the training field, including Farlen and Elossia, reluctantly they all filed back to resume training. Legolas turned back to the friends he had temporarily been ignoring, the twins it appeared had already whisked the hobbits away to fill their surprisingly large stomachs, Aragorn and Gimli had settled themselves underneath a tree and appeared to be in a deep discussion.

… **..**

The three sons of Lord Elrond realized at the same moment that the greetings between Legolas and the other archers would take some time before they even began to calm down. With that in mind the twins led the hobbits away to go find some food, while Aragorn led Gimli under a nearby tree to settles themselves under for the time being.

All things considered, Aragorn thought it had gone very well. Gimli did not seem to share in his opinion, and still looked as if he was mildly convinced he might be turned into a rug still at some point. But considering that Thranduil had been living in Doraith when its King was slain by dwarves, and his only son had just come back from the very gates of Mordor and returned with a dwarf. A dwarf who just happened to be the son of one who belonged to the group of dwarves that had woken the dragon years before near his incredibly flammable kingdom.

If all the King did was ignore him, Aragon considered his friend very lucky indeed.

Seemingly satisfied with Legolas' preoccupation Avaleina laid herself in the grass in front of where he and Gimli rested their backs against the tree the picture of nonchalance, she watched Legolas for a moment before turning to look at Aragorn, "The King requests an explanation."

It was hard to give an adequate explanation to a worried father when you yourself did not have one. "Somethings wrong with him, but he wont talk to any of us about it, refuses to even acknowledge there's a problem. If we press to had about it he just leaves, disappears to places we cannot find or cannot follow to. He will not even speak to Gimli about it."

Which, to Aragorn, was one of the most troubling things about this. He was fairly certain he could count on both hands the number of times he had seen Gimli without the company of Legolas, and vise versa after they had left the forests of Lorien. The two of them had been thick as thieves in all aspects, and they seemed to have an understanding of one another Aragorn was fairly certain he would never achieve. Legolas no longer sought him out but the dwarf if he were injured, nervous, or angry. The elf had told Gimli things, deep personal things, about himself and his life that had taken Aragorn over sixty years to learn about. Legolas was not alway the easiest elf to reason with, but Gimli seemed to have a natural gift for it.

The idea that something was bothering him so deeply he did not even trust Gimli to know about it, was troubling. Frightening even.

To their surprise she laughed, "Legolas? Ignore a problem and pretend it's not here? He would never."

"We knew we had to bring him back here, if he would not let us help him."

She looked to Gimli sensing the deep guilt he carried with him, ashamed something happened under his watch that was enough to change his elf so much. "Do not fret so much Gimli, there was something wrong long before he left for the Fellowship. While I admit it is worse now, and I do not yet know why, it is not a failing on your behalf."

There was a loud burst of laughter from the delighted cluster of archers on the field, Gimli waited for it to die down, "I am ashamed to say I do not know what caused this, but I think it began before we even reached the gates. He has always been flighty, but he became so distracted. Forgot things he should not forget, he had no appetite even after a fierce battle, he did not even force me to endure his songs to the tree's as much as he used to. I tried to keep an eye on him but he got so recluse sometimes, always climbing to places only an elf could. I'm worried for him, deeply worried."

Aragorn blinked in surprise, that was far more than he had expected the dwarf to say on the matter. Especially so quickly, in light of that he saved him from having to ask, "Do you think he will be okay?"

Avaleina paused to listen to something their mortal ears could not hear, an annoying habit of wood elves, "Ask me that question again later, excuse me."

Promptly she sprang upwards and into the branches of the tree, disappearing for a moment. Aragorn looked around hoping he would be able to spot where she came back out, thankfully he caught the movement in the corner of his eye and was surprised to find that she had dropped next to the King.

He had not been aware that Thranduil had already made it back to his stronghold, he had not noticed him pass them by from the gate and so he suspected he had in fact beaten them there. Though Aragorn did not know how, he supposed the tree's were an option, and while he was the King of the forest Aragorn was fairly certain he hardly ever choose to travel by the tree's unlike most of the elves that lived here.

There was an uncomfortable sensation of making eye contact with Thranduil from across the field, and he briefly wondered exactly how good the King's hearing was, and then the elleth thankfully stole his attention away.

"Where did she go?"

He indicated with his chin to where the two had begun making their way slowly along the edges of the fields along the forest. Avaleina appeared to be speaking seriously about something, Thranduil for his part seemed to be listening intently to what she was saying, his head tilted down to accommodate for their height differences.

They walked arm and arm, and it appeared that in her enthusiasm Avaleina occasionally pulled at his arm or jostled him but Thranduil did not appear to mind. Even from here Aragorn could tell how rapidly she was talking, hardly taking a breath long enough for the King to get a word in. Again, he did not seem to mind, bestowing her with a look that was not a smile but far from unhappy.

"Aule help me."

Aragorn gave Gimli a sympathetic look, "I remember the first time I met Legolas' father. He was less than thrilled to find out that his son had so enthusiastically befriended a mortal. The twins refused to travel to Greenwood for most of my life, afraid the King would blame them for introducing me to Legolas."

Gimli groaned loudly, but the the man continued even louder, "But it was not as bad as I expected. You underestimate our friend and his remarkable ability to get what he wants, and he wants you to be here."

The dwarf did not seem convinced, and buried his face in his hands in silent defeat and acceptance of his fate, while Aragorn continued to observe the two elves.

He considered himself considerably less terrified of the ElvenKing than his brothers, they had always maintained that it was because any misbehavior on their behalf could haunt them quite literally for the rest of eternity. The other elves of Rivendell did not fear him per say, but were wary of him and his people, especially of him. Nobody wronged one of his wood elves, hurtful comments or otherwise without him hearing about it.

They respected him certainly, and rightly so, and should he become angry with them or lose his patience it seemed likely that lesser elves might be afraid of him then. But generally speaking, the King's presence did not seem to bother the woodleves of Greenwood.

Thranduil was their protector, the one who kept a wall between them and the darkness. The one who managed to keep their spirits and morale up through a seemingly endless war, kept them busy and happy, focusing every ounce of his mind on his people and all but ignoring everything else. He was the sort of King that Aragorn hoped to be one day.

There was a reason why Greenwood had survived long enough on its own to even become Eryn Lasgalen, Wood of the Greenleaves. Ruled by a King who just happened to have named his son Greenleaf.

Aragorn had noticed the pinkening of the tops of Legolas' ears when his father first said the name.

The track of their conversation seemed to have traveled to lighter topics, as Avaleina gave a delighted laugh. The King himself did not outwardly appear as happy, but Aragorn knew from experience that if you were to look at him his eyes would be dancing with merriment in a very similar way to his son.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Gimli asked anxiously

"Right now, they are talking about you, my dear friend."

Legolas had returned to them from the archers a grin on his face, and sat cross-legged in the exact spot Avaleina had been before, "Although before they were talking about something else, and I would assume it was me, if that helps rest your soul."

"It doesn't."

"It will be fine Gimli."

The dwarf was not convinced but said nothing about it. Having also noticed Legolas had finished with the archers Avaleina made her way back across the field, while Thranduil quickly disappeared inside.

She came to stand behind Legolas, who leaned his back against her legs, "What does Ada have to say about Gimli?"

"He has said exactly nothing about Gimli, not even to Galion."

"There see!" He grinned at the dwarf, "I told you it was fine."

The dwarf was not convinced.


	6. Chapter 6

Gimil wasn’t exactly sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn’t this. He and Legolas had been arguing since Lorien about the nature of underground homes, brought on by the elf’s continuous griping about the mines. Gimli had maintained that a hole in the ground was a hole in the ground, and Legolas wasn't allowed to complain since he himself lived a hole in the ground. Legolas had maintained that his home was nothing like the ‘cold and heartless’ tunnels of men and dwarves.    
  
He tried to conceal his astonishment but judging by the grin on the elf’s face he hadn’t done a very good job of it. But he couldn’t help it, it was amazing.    
  
Huge windows had been cut into the stone to allow as much light as possible to stream in, great embers and colorful moses glowed around the stronghold to light their way in places the sun did not touch, torches were used as well but only when necessary. Plants and vines of many kinds sprouted and thrived throughout the stronghold, and some of the great spaces even had tree’s growing. The river that brought life to the forest also flowed through their home, the bubbling of it over the rocks deep below adding an additional and pleasant song. 

  
It seemed that over time countless little forest creatures had found their way into the mountain, and even though he had only been inside the mountain for a few minutes he had already seen many different kinds of birds, and smaller woodland creatures. The songs of both the elves and the birds intertwined beautifully, even if it was elvish music.    
Legolas had been continually uncomfortable in every human city he had been in, always claiming them cold and lifeless. Gimli had not understood then, but had gone for long walks outside the city walls with is dear companion anyways, willing to do whatever might ease his spirit. Now though, he understood why the cities of men or dwarves might seem lifeless and cold to him. 

  
Elves all around called merry and ecstatic greetings to Legolas as they went about their days, some dashing over to give him excited embraces, all had grins big enough it could have split their faces. Yet the entire time his hand had not left Avaleina’s, and if it did it was only to wrap an arm around her waist, she hardly took her eyes from him even to blink. 

  
It was not what Gimli had been expecting, but now that he had seen it he could not imagine Legolas calling anything but here home.    
An elf with simple clothing and long unbraided black hair reached the top of the stairs he had been climbing at an incredible speed and turned directly into their path, “Ah! My wayward elfling finally returns to me!” 

  
Legolas made some sort of strangled sound that might have been unarticulated excitement and rushed forward with the swiftness Gimli had only seen him use a few times, throwing his arms around the neck of the dark-haired elf. The other elf held the prince just as tightly, rubbing soothing circles on his back like one might for a distressed child and Gimli found himself surprised at how parental the action seemed.

  
Eventually, the two parted, the dark-haired elf wrinkled his nose in disgust, “You smell like men. It is a good thing I have already prepared a bath for you, otherwise, none may remain excited of your return.” 

  
Legolas shrugged and grinned, glancing briefly at Avaleina with slight adoration when she melted back into his side  “Could be worse. I could smell like an Orc.” 

  
“I think your father might have thrown you in the river before allowing you back inside.” 

  
“Wouldn’t be the first time he threw me in, I doubt it would have been the last.” 

  
A pleasant and youthful grin slid onto the other elf's face, although Gimli got the impression he was far from young, “Yes, you are probably correct about that. Might have given your poor dwarf the fright of his life.” 

  
Unable to stop himself, Gimli broke in, “I think the Balrog accomplished that nicely, actually.” 

  
To his surprise, the new elf laughed merrily at his comment, “Fair enough master dwarf. Shall I show you to your room so you can freshen up as well?” Then after a moments thought he placed a hand against his heart and bowed slightly, “Galion. At your service.” 

  
“He can have food brought to you as well,” Legolas added, fully aware there was only one fewer plate of food to satisfy the dwarfs ravenous hunger compared to the hobbits. As expected, Gimli nearly drooled. 

  
“It shall be done, then.” 

  
**…………………………………………………………………….00…………………………………….**   
  
Legolas waited until Gimli, Galion, and Aragon had turned down another hallway before he pulled Avaleina into a little alcove that was shielded by a rather determined bush. The second the two were securely shielded from view he made to kiss her and was met halfway. 

  
To say the two has been private with their relationship was an understatement, Legolas had learned his lesson when his mother had been targeted just because she was married to his father. The enemy did not fight fair and would exploit any possible weakness shown. Unfortunately for elves, that often mean their sensitive heart and souls. Many of his people were aware of their relationship, but none ever brought it up    
Warmth bloomed from where their lips met and down the rest of his body, the love and light burning in his veins. How he had missed her. 

  
He pulled her against him with hands wrapped around her waist -careful not to disturb the wound in her stomach - as she wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers into the hair on the back of his neck. Finding the ribbon she had braided into his hair before he left, she broke out into a wide grin accompanied by a small and merry giggle. 

  
Not finished yet but enjoying the sound of her laughter too much to disturb it Legolas trailed kisses from her mouth to her cheek, down her neck and finally to her collarbone.    
Her hands threaded into his hair once more as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking comfort in her warmth and heartbeat, “I missed you, so much.”

  
He could still hear the smile in her voice, “Good, you should have.” Pulling away from him enough to tilt his head up with her finger under his chin she kissed him again, hard and full of love. “I missed you too.” 

  
“Good.” 

  
Pressing one last chaste kiss to his lips she backed out of their hiding place, lacing her finger with his and pulling him along and back towards his room where a warm bath was waiting.    
…………………………………………..   
The elf’s madness it seemed had finally fully rubbed off on him, for that could be the only explanation for him requesting to speak with the Elven King; without Legolas. 

  
Galion seemed just as surprised but led the dwarf down long hallways that echoed with whispers in his wake nonetheless. No elf actually said anything to him, even if they did he would not have understood them. 

  
Gimli knew they had arrived the moment he saw the huge wooden doors, upon closer inspection he saw that a merry celebration in the woods had been carved into the doors. On the left side near the middle, an elf wore a ring of flowers around his head - one of the many elves depicted doing so - but his seemed far bigger and somehow more sturdy. The carving really was quite lovely, the manner of some of the details reminded him of his own work a bit. 

  
Although his was with stone, which was much more difficult and easy to damage beyond repair he insisted to himself a moment after the thought. 

  
But then he saw what the carving with the sturdy flowers was holding, a little elfling who was reaching high into the sky after a butterfly. A beautiful, tiny smile carved expertly onto his fare face.

  
He wondered if that was supposed to be Legolas or someone else entirely. 

  
Either way, Gimli wouldn't ask. He waited silently and patiently outside the doors while Galion slipped inside without so much as a knock. Sooner than he had expected he was allowed inside. 

  
The kings study much like everything else he had seen of Legolas’ home was not what he had expected. 

  
First off, it was much brighter than he imagined and had a genuinely welcoming feel to the room. Huge bookshelves covered many of the wall, piled high with books and papers he had no hope of reading. As well as books there was also many decorations and trinkets. Some were simple wood carvings, dried flowers, a stuffed toy, a tiny bow and several drawings that had obviously been done by a child. In fact, as the dwarf swept his eyes around the room once more there were nearly dozens of drawings, all with various degrees of talent. 

  
There was a deep and plush chair pushed strategically near the fire in such a way that the view through the huge glass doors to a small balcony would not be obstructed. A book was on the table next to it, still sitting open waiting for whoever had been reading to return, and a nest of blankets sat looking warm and welcoming. 

  
As well as that there were several plants, although he figured he would fund them in nearly every room he entered - they were wood elves after all - and finally, there King Thranduil sat looking both regal and deadly behind his desk. 

  
Gimli attempted to swallow his nerves when he recognized the same look in the king's eyes as there was in Legolas’ right before he killed something with an arrow shot that should have been impossible. He hoped he would have a better fate than every creature who was on the wrong end of Legolas’ stare. 

  
King Thranduil gestured to a chair directly across from himself, “Have a seat.” It did not sound much like an offer but much more like a command. Either way, Gimli sat, ignoring the way his feet dangled like a child since the chair was made for much longer limbs than his. 

  
Wanting to spend as little time as possible in his study as possible he got straight to the point, “I have an offer for you.” 

  
He wasn't sure what reaction he had been expecting, but there was none at all, the king only folded his hands atop his desk, “Continue.” 

  
Gimli didn’t allow himself to glace at Galion who still lingered in the room, somehow keeping his eyes steadfast into the blue eyes it felt he ought to know but didn’t, “I have not known Legolas for thousands of years, I know the fact that I have only known him a year is but a blink for you. But it isn’t for me.” 

  
This time he did break contact, but just for a second, “I have not known him as long as most. But I do know that he plays with village children even at the darkest times, I know he tends to remember the beginnings of songs but not the ends, I know that he is absolutely useless with time and is unable to keep himself still for longer than ten minutes. He puts everyone before himself, and his kindness still stops me sometimes” 

  
From somewhere to his left he heard Galion huff a laugh, but King Thranduil remained with his stone expression. “I know that he has the most loving and warm heart of any being I have met, and being able to call him my friend will forever be one of my greatest accomplishments and blessings. But I also know that he is not sleeping or eating as he should, he is not laughing and teasing as he should and I have never been more concerned or scared for anybody else in my life.” 

  
“All this time I have been told that we had to bring him to you because you would know what to do. How to help him. So if you tell me right now that it would be best for him for me to continue my travels home, I will go. I can tell him my mother sent me a raven and I must return home. He never has to know about any of this. I’ll be gone before dinner”

  
He got the slightest of reactions then, a very gentle tilt of the king’s head to the left. Hardly noticeable, but there nonetheless. “I do not believe your departure will be necessary.” 

  
Gimli just blinked at him for a moment, he had been almost certain he would be sent packing, “Very well. I will leave you to your work, then.”  

  
**……………………………………………………...00……………………………………………..**   
To say the bath was a blessing would have been an understatement of his existence, had there not been a chance if him falling asleep and drowning he might have stayed in bed all day and night. 

  
But there was a very good chance of him falling asleep and drowning, so as soon as he was all clean he dragged himself out and into a fresh set of clothes not even bothering to comb out his now wet - but clean - hair.

  
Everyone had left his room almost exactly as he had left it, plants growing on almost every surface they could be placed. Some blooming bright colors, some with training vines and some that we're content to do neither. His window had been opened to let in the fresh air and songs from both his people and the forest. 

  
It should have filled him with immeasurable joy. But it didn't. It should have been all he could hear, but it wasn’t. He heard the echo of the waves, the cry of the gulls, he heard the moaning of the ships and it hurt his heart. “I did something.” 

  
Avaleina was there in seconds like she had somehow teleported from the couch she had been laying on to standing in front of him, “What happened?” 

  
But he hadn’t said it out loud yet, that would finally be admitting it. That would make it real. There would be no ignoring it after this. No pushing it back down. His heart started to beat too fast, and it was hard to breathe, to swallow, to think.  “I did something and I can’t fix it.” 

  
“Stop.” She stepped closer to him, smoothing the wet hair away from his face, “Breath.” Placing one hand on his chest to make sure was obeying she commanded, “Breath in. Hold it. Breath out.” 

  
Legolas did as he was instructed, focusing on her voice and the warmth in her eyes and the softness in her touch rather than the waves and birds. “It's okay.” She promised him with a kiss. 

  
He knew she couldn’t promise that to him, but he loved her for trying. 

  
“Come.” Slowly with linked hands, she pulled him to the couch, sitting sideways with her back resting against the arm of the chair she pulled him down beside her, throwing her legs over his lap once he was settled. Somehow they both managed to put an arm around one another. “Just because it cannot be fixed does not mean it cannot be helped, okay?” 

  
He couldn’t look at her when he said it: “I went to the sea. I heard the gulls and now my heat won’t forget it. I gave myself sea-longing and now this side of the sea will never feel like home again and I can’t fix it and I want to but I can’t and I’m scared. I don’t know what to do. Its making everything so hard and I’m so lost and  I just can't-” 

 

After that his words were a jumbled mess as tears and sobs overtook him very much against his will. Avaleina nearly crushed him in a protective embrace, rocking very slightly and humming softly. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Thranduil stared down at the letter in his hand, written in Avaleina’s neat script that had always been so much tidier than Legolas’ own, but worded in such a way that he was certain he had dictated it to her. Judging by the fact that Legolas was sitting on his hands, rather than leaving them free to tap silent rhythms like usual probably meant they were shaking too hard for him to write it himself. And words had never been his forte, most hard to deliver news was brought to his father in the form of letters. 

 

This was potentially the worst news Thranduil had ever been given, and as a king who ruled during a war that literally lasted centuries; he had been given a lot of bad news. Part of him wanted desperately to cry at just the thought of Legolas leaving these shores without him. To be parted. The other part wanted to cry over the thought of what pain his son might feel if he didn’t leave.

 

But he knew that if he were to give in to the urge, then his poor son who was obviously trying desperately to keep himself together wouldn't stand a chance. “You and Ava are the first I’ve told.” 

 

He folded the letter so he didn’t have to look at the words on the page, “How long have you known?” 

 

Legolas looked up and away at nothing in particular, distracted by something in his head, “I knew the very moment it happened. Do you know what’s worse? I knew it would happen. I had been warned, and I did it anyway.” 

 

Knowing his son's habit of getting lost within his thoughts, Thranduil gently took his son's hand and squeezed reassuringly, “Warned by who?” 

 

It took a moment longer than Thranduil would have liked for Legolas to be able to focus on him again, “Beware the Sea, if thou hearest the cry of the  gull on the shore, thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.” He said it with a slight tune, and Thranduil had no doubt that it had been playing over and over in his mind since the sea. 

 

Celeborn had written him the moment Legolas had left the golden wood to ensure Thranduil knew that for now at least he was whole and well. But had neglected to mention his wife's warning, “Galadriel. And she still let you go?” 

 

“I could not have been stopped.” Slowly, finally, small tears began to leak from his eyes but were quickly wiped away, “I knew it would happen, I just did not think it would feel like this. It's too much. I keep washing my hands but I can’t get the blood off. When I close my eyes I can’t stop seeing, seeing it all. Sometimes it's so loud I can’t hear what people say to me.” 

 

The last of the carefully constructed wall Legolas had so diligently built and maintained over the last months crumbled, “My heart aches for something I’m scared I can never find in the lands again and I’m scared that none of this will stop until I give in. I can’t get it to stop and I need it to stop-” 

 

For the second time that day he openly wept in the arms of one who loved him. 

 

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0

 

When Legolas had not arrived for dinner, Aragorn supposed his best course of action was to loiter in his brother's room and wait for somebody to come. Because, eventually, somebody would. Because they knew that, eventually, the twins would get tired of waiting and leave to get answers themselves. 

 

They were nothing if not protective older brothers. 

 

Gimli had somewhat reluctantly gone to bed not long after dinner but only after getting both the twins and Aragorn to firmly swear that they would wake him should anything happen. They had all agreed to let sleeping dwarves lie, he needed rest almost badly as Legolas did by this point.

 

Somehow Gimli had a strange ability to wake up whenever Legolas tired to sneak away and insist on joining him more often than not. 

 

Somebody knocked on the door but came in before anybody could answer. Not unsurprisingly, it was Avaleina that barged in, “I thought I might find you here Estel. And before you ask he’s with his father.” 

 

That wasn’t surprising either. 

 

After one look at her face, Elladan offered her his wine glass, which had been recently filled and she nearly drank the entirety of it. “Oh, it's going that well?”

 

Ignoring him, she turned to Aragorn, “Where’s Gimli?” 

 

“Gone to bed.” 

 

“Oh, good. Legolas has just sent me to chase him there, and the hobbits?” 

 

“They had their fair share of your wine and have also gone to bed.” 

 

Elrohir pulled her back and onto the couch with him before she had a chance to make a break for it, “What's the verdict?” 

 

“That depends on who you're asking about, and what Legolas’ decision is.” 

 

The brothers glanced at each other and then Aragorn asked for them, “He does have a choice though? There are options?” 

 

Options other than sailing. 

 

The unspoken words hung in the air, the twins were well aware there were some wounds that could not be healed on these lands. They had seen it happen to their own mother.

 

She looked down to her hands, “Sort of.” 

 

“What does that mean ‘sort of’? How can you ‘sort of’ have options?” 

 

That, apparently was the wrong thing to say and before Aragorn could apologize or one of the twins grab a hold of her she was out the door and slamming it behind her. Elrohir quickly followed after, while Elladan fixed his youngest brother with a dark expression.

 

“Sorry.” 

 

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0..0.0.0.0.00.0.0.

 

“Ava!” 

 

She heard Elrohir calling for her, could hear his footsteps quickly making their way down the hall behind her, surprisingly not accompanied by his brothers. It was for that reason and that reason only that she slowed her steps to a brisk walk. 

 

Encouraged, Elrohir quickened his own and soon fell in step next to her, “Don't listen to Estel, I know he already feels bad for what he said.” 

 

She turned right at the hallway he hoped she wouldn't, heading directly for Thranduil's room. “I don't care.” 

 

But she still let him link one arm with hers, “You do not have to tell us what it is, and Estel should not have asked. But tell us what we may do to help either you, Legolas or the king. Anybody, really. We just want to help.” 

 

Her steps managed to slow a bit more and she sighed, “I know. 

 

“Good.” They both went silent as they passed by a guard going about his day, “So tell me what we might do?” 

 

“I don't know yet.” Not entirely encouraging. “I am waiting to hear what Thranduil has to say.”

Before the final turn to the king's room, Avaleina stopped, “Thank you, for bringing him home.” 

 

Elrohir kissed her cheek, “For the two of you? Anything.” 

 

She glanced around the corner, perhaps making sure there was nobody lurking around nearby or maybe you check if Galion was waiting expectantly for her outside the door. He was, with a stack of papers she must need for something.

 

Turning back to Elrohir her eyes were a bit glossier than they should have been, “It's not good. Soon he will have to make a choice.” 

 

He knew that choice. The choice of if it was to determine if it was worth it to fight, or that there was truly no living this way. The choice to sail, or to stay. “I'm sorry. We tried to get him back before he got this far.” 

 

Somehow, in that impossible way of Silvan elves she managed a laugh. Not a mocking of spiteful one, but small and appreciative, “He would not have let you. He would not have come home until he was ready to face this, no matter how much you pushed or pulled.” 

 

“Find us later if you need to, at any time of day.” 

 

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

 

Legolas felt Avelina returning long before she knocked on his father's door, which swing open of their own accord at their king's silent wish. 

 

In her arms was a small stack of papers, and even from here he could pick out several of the chief councilors handwriting. His father abandoning his work did not mean it went away, only that it was somebody's else's problem. Usually, that meant it was his problem. 

 

It was a bit touching to see that Ava had taken over that responsibility so readily. 

 

His father was in the midst of telling a story and so she did not give a greeting other than a bright smile before starting to sort the papers in her arms to the appropriate piles amongst the overcrowded table in the corner. 

Galion was suspiciously nowhere to be seen. 

 

With the story done his father turned his attention to their new member as she took her spot next to Legolas on the couch, “And your stitches?” 

 

“Freshly changed and cleaned.” When he narrowed his eyes suspiciously she continued with a bit more enthusiasm, “They are! I got Elrohir to do it.”  

 

“Very well, if you say so.” 

 

She had only been gone for hardly two hours but he had missed her. It was no secret that he did not do well away from those he loved. “Gimli?” 

 

“Already in bed and asleep before I even checked. The hobbits too. What have you two decided?” 

 

“Decided?” His father asked, with slightly more drama than was needed, “Nothing. Family's do not make decisions until they are all there, we were waiting for you.” 

 

Next to him on the couch, Ava’s ears turned a marvelous shade of red, and her soul put out warmth like a freshly stoked fire. Legolas knew his father felt it too, there was no need to hide here. “Thoughts?” 

 

“I think it's a bit obvious to us all, but I don't think it's a question of ‘if’ you sail, but ‘when’” 

 

Legolas hated to agree, but even he could not lie to himself like that. If they were going to do this they needed to be practical. “Yes, I think you're right.” 

 

None of them wanted to say the next thing, though they were all thinking it. Ever the one to hate beating around the bush, his father caved first. “Do you need to sail now?” 

 

Need. Not want. He did not want to go, would likely never want to go. But one day, eventually, he would need to. 

 

Ava tightened her grip on his hand, probably without knowing she did it. If he said yes, they would make it happen. They would support him as best they ever could if that's what he decided. They would do anything he asked, right then. And he knew it. 

 

Legolas thought about all he had suffered through, and the long nights awake and his loss of desire for food. His wandering mind that could not be leashed and kept from thoughts he did not want to have. “I think..” 

 

It was so hard. It hurt. So badly. 

 

But so would leaving Gimli and Aragorn. Leaving Ava and his father would break his heart, but he could never forgive himself for leaving Gimli and Aragorn before they were literally ripped from him. 

 

Ava and his father he would see again. He only had a few years with his mortal friends. And then they would be gone forever. 

 

“I cannot leave until Estel and Gimli are gone.”  Her hand released its dire grip, and his father looked far less like he might pass out, “So we need a plan.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so so much for all the reviews!!!!! I know I don't often respond, but just know that every single one touches my heart so deeply.

“Good morning, Gimli.” 

 

Out of practice, the dwarf in question managed to stay perfectly still. Sometimes if he managed to do it long enough Legolas would let him be, even if he knew it was faked. 

 

“Good morning Gimli.” 

 

Not this time, apparently. 

 

“Good morning, Legolas.” He muttered back, without opening his eyes. 

 

Aragorn had warned him about the wine but he had not listened as he should have. That explained the drinking contest in Rohan, then. The room they had put him in, was not meant for one his size. But that just meant all the more room in the huge and comfortable bed. 

 

“Drink this.” 

 

Gimli didn’t have to open his eyes to look at whatever liquid the elf was trying to offer him to know that he did not want any of it, his nose did the trick just fine. “No, thank you.” 

 

Legolas clucked his tongue like when he disapproved of something, not the cluck that almost sounded like a chirp when he was pleasantly surprised by something.  “It will rid you for your wine-induced ails.” 

 

“Hand it over.” 

 

It tasted far better than it smelt, and worked quicker than he thought any natural thing could. Slowly he peered an eye open, and then the other when the sunlight did not instantly make his head feel as though it might feel better if it were removed from his body entirely. 

 

Like all the other rooms he had been in, this one was stocked full with more plants than the forest outside. Indeed it seemed to him Legolas had grown up in a self-grown underground jungle of sorts. 

 

His friend sat cross-legged on a vast empty space on his bed, idly stroking a leaf with a finger while he waited for Gimli to come fully to life. Looking the most plain and bare Gimli had ever seen him in their near constant companionship. 

 

His bow that was almost always within grasp was nowhere to be seen, and neither were the familiar bulges that he had come to recognize as hidden blades, there was not but a loose-fitting white shirt and pants on him. Not even shoe’s. The most notable, and perhaps the most uncomforting was his hair. It did not hold the same exact braids it had every day, in fact, it held no braids at all and hung around his face very similarly to his father's. 

 

With some effort, Gimli pulled himself fully upright to sit against the head of the bed. 

 

Legolas smiled at him and pointed to the bedside table where he had brought a hearty breakfast, which Gimli’s newly settled stomach yearned for. And so he pulled the tray onto his lap and began immediately to try the pile of eggs. 

 

“You have something to say,” He managed around a mouthful. 

 

It was easy to tell when Legolas had something important to say because he had probably practiced it at least thirty-seven times in his head before this point. By the time he was ready to say anything, he was all but bursting at the seams. 

 

“I am sorry that you are upset with me.” 

 

“That is a terrible apology.” 

 

The plant curled away from Legolas’ touch like it felt something it didn’t like, “That is because it is not an apology.” 

 

Gimli gave no verbal response but tried a sampling of the sausages next. Legolas would get to his point eventually. 

 

“I am not saying you are wrong to be hurt that I did not tell you about Ava, because had the roles been reversed I would feel the same.” Gimli glanced sideways for a moment because he knew sometimes Legolas needed encouragement to know that you were actually really listening to him. He put hard work into some conversations, it was only fair that he felt listened to. 

 

“I do not know what dwarves know of the creation of Orcs. But they were not born naturally, they were not formed by a stronger being with an image in mind. They were my kidnapped ancestors tortured and twisted until there was nothing of light left within them until they hated anything that was not darkness and hatred. Until they hated us most of all, those they used to be.”

 

A few other vines reached for him from where they had wrapped around the bed frame almost entirely, Legolas allowed them to coil around his fingers and hands, ‘“ I have never told you about my mother.” 

 

Gimli shook his head, “You haven't, though I gathered long ago that she is no longer here with you.” 

 

“No, no she is not. She has not been here with us since just after I could walk.” The plant reached out again, wrapping yet another tiny vine around Legolas’ pointer finger, he idly resumed stroking it, “She was killed, cruelly, because of who she was to my father. Because of how much he loved her, how known it was. My grandfather had already fallen, and the same would have happened to me, probably worse, had my mother not hidden me in the bushes minutes before they found us. The tree’s tried to keep me from seeing, but I could still hear. I didn't move or make a sound until it was over and she was gone. The sun had set by then, and the forest was burning. Ada didn't find me until the next morning.”

 

And then his eyes got that faraway look,  when they looked both blank and too full. Every time he saw it, a pit opened in Gimli’s stomach though he did not fully understand why. 

 

The vine tugged harshly on his hand.

 

Legolas blinked, “Part of my promise to my people, the worst promise I have ever kept, is that I would do everything within my power to keep them from being captured. To keep what happened to her, from happening to them. Sometimes when I wasn’t fast enough, or we weren’t strong enough to protect everyone, sometimes that promise meant killing them with my own bow. To keep them from being captured at all costs.”

 

“The first time I had to do it, it was Eloassia’s wife. It was the first time my hand shook, I think, holding my bow. I almost missed. She was the first of many, and it only got harder.” 

 

Gimli was fixed, his attention completely taken up, Legolas very rarely ever spoke about this aspect of his home. He hinted at things or troubles but that was all, he was much more likely to focus on the good and happy memories. At least verbally. 

 

“When they attacked my first home, the one my grandfather built, Sauron yet had a strong hand on their wild natures. They were too reckless, too wild with hate when they slew my mother. In our later wars with them, they were smart, they had plans and orders. They knew who we were, they knew who was important and how. They couldn’t know how much I love her, they couldn’t know what it would mean for them to kill her. For them to make me kill her.” 

 

A few tears dripped from his eyes, but he hastily wiped at them, “I told none on our quest of who I really am for if I were to be captured they would have used me against my father, and I did not say anything about Avaliena lest she be used against me or my father in the war. The only way I could protect her from so far away was to pretend she meant nothing to me. Pretend she didn't exist and never had. If our trees have ears, who's to say something else doesn't?” 

 

The more Gimli learned about his friends past the more he wished they had brought him here sooner. 

 

While the past year might have been the absolute worst part of most of their lives, it sounded like but one chapter of a dreadful book Legolas had been living. All the more wondrous his positive nature and friendly attitude seemed. 

 

“It is not that I do not trust you, or value you. Because I do, very much-” 

 

Gimli could see, or perhaps he could sense a building panic, it wasn't uncommon if Legolas felt he could not adequately and accurately convey himself. A problem he already had in his own language made all the worse in Westeron, and so Gimli quickly caught his friend's hand as the vines fled in preparation of them wailing about. “I know, Legolas. I know. I was only a bit hurt, not angry, I know that you always have good reasons for things.” 

 

Legolas looked unconvinced and so Gimli continued, “Perhaps not always, for somebody who has lived as long as you with so many responsibilities you are an incredibly reckless creature, and I'm fairly certain that you have no sense of danger but when it comes to the matter of the heart, you always have good reasons.” 

 

Legolas laughed then, quick and sincere, “Alright.” 

 

Satisfied Gimli returned to his sausages and released Legolas hand, “Alright.” But the elf’s face betrayed him, “You have something else to say.” 

 

“Later today Ada, myself and our captains are going to Dul Guldur so he can unenchant something for us, and I would like you to come however I feel as though you might shout at me once it's fully explained.”

 

Gimli paused mid-chew and narrowed his eyes, “And why might I shout at you?” 

 

“Because I lied to you.” 

 

His eyes narrowed to slits, “Lied to me about what.” 

 

“This,” Legolas pulled on the cord around his neck and out popped a wooden carving of a tree Gimli had seen dozens and dozens of times. 

 

He had asked about it once, and Legolas had told him that his father had carved it for him many years ago and it was a sentimental piece. “What was the lie?” 

 

“The purpose of this pendant is not sentimental, at least it was not created to be one. Inside, there's a small compartment that holds a strongly toxic substance. When Ada carved them, he asked them to release it upon hearing a specific word. It only takes a drop or two on the skin to be fatal; even for an elf.” 

 

The dwarf's eyes went from slits, to orbs of surprise, and then once again to slits of accusation, “What sort of person would carve such a thing for his son?” 

 

Legolas’ voice was falsely smooth, the kind of smooth of a rock after centuries of being worn down and not by choice, but the tone was still biting, “The kind of person who does not want to find the brutally abused and desecrated corpse of another person he loves, who does not want any more gruesome things to haunt his already crowded nightmares.” 

 

“Legolas I apologize I-" But Legolas was protective, Gimli knew that well (as did Eomer), and he had insulted one he loved. He would simply have to wait until the elf was done. 

 

Early in the quest, he had learned the very valuable lessons that Legolas could tolerate nearly anything directed towards him specifically, but any insults to this he loved - especially his father - were not tolerated. 

 

There had been one evening where Gimli had been fairly certain Legolas might actually kill him before Aragorn and Gandalf pried him away. That has been the last purposefully negative comment he had made about Thranduil. 

 

“It is my job, as their captain to not let them suffer. To keep their souls and their minds from ever knowing such evils, and it is his job as our King to keep us from the same fate. He cannot be in the woods with us every day, he cannot fire the arrow and we would not ask any below us to shoulder such a burden.” 

 

Slipping it over his head Legolas nearly cradled it in his hands, “He is my father. He did not know how else to protect me anymore.” 

 

Gimli closed his Legolas’ fingers around the precious cargo and patted it once, “Forgive me, it is easy sometimes with your nature to forgot how different our lives were. I would much prefer you not have known that date either.” 

 

“Yes,” Legolas agreed, turning the object over in his hand twice more before returning it to his neck, “Me too.” 

 

 

………………………..

 

 

Thranduil caught the movement out of the corner of his eye immediately, the door leading directly from his study to the meeting from cracked open enough for a small elf to slip through. 

 

Knowing that she had been spotted, Avaleina stopped just inside the door. Waiting for further commands. 

 

Usually, he would wait for a natural break in the conversation to call for a recess if the news was not urgent.

 

But he was curious, earlier in the day Galion had gone searching for her and been unable to dig her up. Which was odd, Galion had an incredibly good success rating when it came to finding people. 

 

Legolas had spent the morning showing his mortal friends around the forest and so he had tried to keep Avaleina's random absence a quite as possible. It was likely that Galion had taken it upon himself to create a fabricated explanation.

 

Thranduils captains were loyal to him to a fault and they did not keep things from him. Often. 

 

Perhaps others would be troubled by the knowledge that some of their closest underlings conspired secrets under their king's nose. But Thranduil did not particularly care, he trusted and had faith in them. If there was a secret, it was for a reason. 

 

Running a kingdom smoothly relied on a lot of faith and trust, he had learned, a lesson his father had never mentioned.

 

The people of Greenwood had never let him down. 

 

Holding a hand to the air and clearing his throat the others in the room fell silent, “I think it's time for a half hour break, don't you?”

 

Eyes that had been too preoccupied to already notice drifted to the office door. They all nodded easily. 

 

“Good.” 

 

By the time he got up from his chair and through his office door Avaleina was already standing expectantly at his desk. Papers were laid out carefully on the surface of it. 

 

Seeing no point in asking questions yet Thranduil turned his full attention to the papers on the desk. Some of the parchment was so old or wasn't even parchment, but a rough hide that had runes burned into it. 

 

But not Silvan runes. He glanced up at her slightly guilty face, “Well you have been very busy, haven't you?” 

 

He was mildly surprised the trees had not warned him of her travels, she must have convinced them away from it. 

 

Next to the hide was a much fresher looking paper, the ink hardly dry. Half of the runes had been replaced with old Silvan ones; a rough translation. 

 

“Jah'har couldn't help me with the rest of the words, he said his people had no use of them and so they have been forgotten. But the other tribes might be able to help, Radagast too, if you ask.” 

 

Thranduil reseated the urge to chew on his lip, something he was much better at doing than Legolas. It had been a very long time, even by Elven standards since the tribes had last worked together as such. They worked with Greenwood, individually, but not together. 

 

He read the half - translated mess before him, admiring the hard work Avaleina had managed to scrounge in such a short time. “You left to see them last night.” 

 

He still didn't look away from the papers, contemplating his choices. “Yes. The moment I left your room after Legolas fell asleep.” 

 

“It is a wild and far-fetched idea.” 

 

He heard her cross her arms, and didn't know to look to know the dismissive expression that would be on her face, “But it is an idea.” 

 

“It is.” Thranduil tapped his long finger against his chin. It might be difficult to convince them all. “We couldn't tell Legolas.” 

 

He would put a stop to it. Or at least try to.

 

Avaleina shrugged, uncrossing her arms  “So be it. He will forgive us.” 

 

Walking around to the other side of his desk Thranduil took a seat behind it, “Would you please pass me some ink, I have some favors to ask.” 

 

 

 


	9. Name

 

 

Thranduil had always known that the Kingdom of Greenwood adored his son. That had always been obvious, from the very moment he entered the world. 

 

 

It started when he was a little elfling, and he wanted to say Hi to everybody he saw and be their friend. Especially if they had fun stories to tell him.

 

 

Once he began walking, it became even more obvious. If possible. 

 

 

Kitchen staff used to sneak him treats, stable hands would let him help feed and brush their elks, guards used to let him wander the paths with them with a wooden sword. Sometimes with one holding each hand and swinging him merrily between them.

 

 

Librarians used to read to him whenever he wanted, whatever he wanted. Gardeners let him help plant seeds in the garden, and look after sick plants. The healers would let him crush up herbs and as long as he promised to be careful. 

 

 

Galion used to carry him around on his shoulders while he carried out his errands, and take him for ‘camping trips’ in the forest iust behind their home. Ferdan taught him to swim, and to safely climb huge cliffs and mountains, since he insisted on doing it anyways. 

 

 

Performers spent hours teaching him all of the old dances of his mother's people, and as many songs as he wanted or could remember. 

 

 

When Thranduil would sit on his throne for his people to come and tell him their grievances and troubles, Legolas would come and sit on his lap and insist that Thranduil whisper his response into Legolas' ear so that he could be the one to tell them himself.

 

 

Nearly every single elf that saw the little prince would say hello to him, or give him a hug, or at the very least an affectionate pat on the head. Even the most grumpy of councillors would wear the flower crowns the little prince had made for them.

 

 

Thranduil never had to worry about his son, even if he did have an awful habit of wandering away with incredible speed and stealth, because literally every elf that saw him would assist him if he needed it. Or return him to his father, or Galion, if it started getting late.

 

 

And then Legolas grew up, and all of Greenwood watched with pride and love as he grew into an even greater version of himself. As he remembered every single one of their names, families, and troubles. 

 

 

They laughed and rolled their eyes when they watched him be up to mischief, leaping waterfalls and visited settlements around them. 

 

 

“Does your father know where you are, Legolas?” 

 

 

“A bit late to be returning home, isn't it?” 

 

 

“That better not be a bottle of wine behind your back.” 

 

 

They watched as he trained day and night to help defend them, as he went against every natural instinct he had to not cause harm. As he became swift and silent as Mandos himself. As

 

led their own children into battle after battle and then back to safety again.

 

 

As he helped to lift their spirits, and make his father laugh. As he continued to glow like a beautiful star in their dim and darkness filled forest.

 

 

Thranduil knew that they had all felt his heartbreak when Legolas did not return to them from the council of Elrond, especially when they figured out exactly where their beloved Prince was headed with all haste. 

 

 

And when the war ended, and they found out that against all odds, somehow, the eternal Greenleaf of their kingdom had survived they loved him all the more. 

 

 

Thranduil had been stunned into silence, and also to tears when he found out what his people's suggestion for a new name was their newly reclaimed, and beautiful home. 

 

 

Eryn Lasgalen: Wood of Greenleaves

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

“You're going tonight? Right now?” It wasn't a huge distance to the mountains, but it was also no short walk. 

 

 

His father spoke before Ava could, “Unfortunately, they've heard that we have already been in contact with two other tribes. You know well how they like to feel important.”

 

 

“We are practically halfway there already, no sense coming all the way back again tomorrow. I'll borrow a horse from a human village and be back before you know it.” Ava placed a hand softly on his chest, over top of his wildly beating heart. 

 

 

Legolas looked at her, and then to the forest behind. This land was safe, theoretically. She would be in no danger. Theoretically. 

 

 

It felt a bit selfish to admit, but he didn't want her to leave him. He knew it was to help his father, he knew the task was important. But he also really, really, didn't want her to leave. For hundreds of years he had seen her daily, and when the war began to be too much for them at least they could still interact with each other. Leaving notes in either others rooms, tokens tied to trees, midnight dances on the days they both happened to be home. 

 

 

“I will come with you, then.” 

 

 

He finally got her back.

 

 

“Legolas,” There was something about her voice that had always calmed him. Settling into his veins like honey over the cracks from the war had left. “I love you. But you know as well as I that historically speaking, the Erlariens usually do not.” 

 

 

Legolas found the Erlarien chieftain to be difficult at best, and absolutely infuriating all the other times. He was fairly certain the chieftain felt the same way about him.  

 

 

He sighed and she smiled, Valar he had missed that smile. “I know they don't.” 

 

 

“So I will be back before you know it.” 

 

 

“Before I know it? I doubt that, very much.” And she smiled at him again, not just any smile. His smile. The one she gave nobody else. Somehow, his heart managed to melt just a tad more. 

 

 

“I trust you won't mind if I borrow this?” Ava pulled his circlet from the leather bag she carried. 

 

 

Truth be told, he hated wearing it. But then, she knew that. “It always looked better on you anyway.”

 

 

The Erlariens were also a cripplingly proud tribe, and their chieftain would not meet with any messenger that did not demonstrate that Greenwood valued them as much as they valued themselves. 

 

 

He took it from her hand and placed it gently on her head.

 

 

Ava got up from where she had been pressed against his side in the bed, even in the summer, he missed her body heat. She picked his circlet off the dresser and placed it atop her head, “How do I look?” 

 

 

He propped himself up on an elbow to take a better look. The sunrise was casting a golden light through the windows but still did not shine as bright as her. Barefoot in lose plain sleeping clothes, hair a bit tangled and mussed. “Nothing has ever looked better, when you get one of your own never take it off.” 

 

 

If his chest didn't have a painful, poisoned hole in it he would have gotten up to join her long ago. To touch her waist and pull her against him, feel her breath on his neck when he tickled her side. 

 

 

“When I have one?” 

 

 

Only members of the royal family wore such crowns. He laid back down on the bed, “When.” 

 

Somehow her smile glowed all the brighter, and he held an arm out, the one that hurt least to move, “Come back.” 

 

 

“How do I look?” 

 

 

“Nothing has ever looked better.” 

 

 

He could feel Gimli staring at him, and everyone else trying hard not to look. 

 

 

Nearby, Farlen cleared his throat noticeably. “And while you’re gone, Ava, we’re going to tell Legolas all of the embarrassing things you did while he was gone.” 

 

 

She groaned and leaned her head into his shoulder, he put an arm around her in comfort but still asked, “What sort of embarrassing things?” 

 

 

“After the battle was over, and everyone had reasonably recovered from it she drank so much at the celebration she fell asleep in the woods somewhere. King Thranduil had to go looking for her after half a day.” 

 

 

Legolas heard the highly amused tone in his father's voice, “I was becoming slightly concerned she had drowned. Either in her own sick or a shallow stream.” 

 

 

“And she was sick. On the king.”  

 

 

She groaned in horror and embarrassment and Legolas tried valiantly to swallow his laugh. It sort of worked, but he knew either way she felt him struggle with it. “At least he came looking for me! He left you out in the field for the birds and the rain.”

 

 

Thranduil just raised an eyebrow at them all, “And it was only my shoes. You’ve done, far, far worse to me, greenleaf.”

 

 

Ava pulled away, “I should go. I’ll find you as soon as I return.” She kissed Legolas cheek and then turned to her friends with a scowl, “As long as Farlen hasn’t shamed me into exile by then.” 

 

 

Reluctantly he made his arms release her, “For every story he tells of you, I’ll tell three of him. He will not have the chance to shame you into living alone in a cave somewhere.” 

 

 

Farlen laughed mockingly, “You don’t scare me princling. I am openly embarrassing and shameful. Do your worst.” 

 

 

Legolas narrowed his eyes and let a smirk pull at his lips, “Is that so?” 

 

 

“Yes.” 

 

 

“Once, we were in the library and-” 

 

 

“No!” Farlen shrieked, “You win, I resign. No stories.” 

 

 

Ava's delighted laugh was swept back to him as she walked down another path, stopping briefly for one last word from his father. 

 

 

0o0o0o0o0o

 

 

It was already nearing sunset when Ava arrived at their meeting place. She was an hour early, but wasn't surprised to find Jah'har already leaning against a tree and waiting for her. 

 

 

In the fashion of his people, either side of his head was shaved and with marks delicately weaving across his skin. His hair was braided and adorned with many gems and beautiful rocks. The newest one came from the wall of Dul Guldur. 

 

 

“Greetings, it is good to see you well.” He said in her language. The Sindarin language was hard for most of the Avari tribes to pronounce correctly, the movements required of their tongues and lips were very foreign compared to almost any of the tribe's combined languages. But still, he usually tried to say their greetings before fleeing back to his own tongue. 

 

 

“The stars continue to smile upon you with my wishes.” She said, in his.

 

 

The scar on his forehead was more noticeable in this light, obviously showing a few breaks in his tattoo. The one that marked him the chieftains son, the one that would be added too should something ever happen to his father to make him chieftain.

 

 

Noticing her eyes, he ran his fingers across it simply, “It ended well, things considered.” 

 

 

The ‘thing’ being an ax embedded in his skull, one that certainly should have hit her instead. She twirled the simple wooden ring on her finger out of habit, the one Legolas had carved for her.“Yes. You were lucky.” 

 

 

“To know that an injury to myself would cause you enough grief to scream as such? There are worse pains in this world.” 

 

 

And she had screamed, desperately. Even as Thranduil lifted her easily from the scene and away from the danger. Kept her from meeting the same fate, probably. 

 

 

She hadn't even known he lived until weeks after. Jah'har took a step closer, and Ava took a small one back. 

 

 

He stopped in his tracks, “You move like a skittish woodland creature; afraid of me.” 

 

 

She crossed her arms, “There are very few things left in this world that scare me, and you certainly are not one of them.” 

 

 

Thranduil had suggested she come alone. He had suggested, that after she not very subtly refused his offer of courtship that it might significantly complicate their once easy relationship.

 

 

Ava had not listened to his warning, and was a bit concerned she was about to wish she had. 

 

 

“Good. That would have been unfortunate, to say the least. My father would be furious if that were so, for King Thranduil would not hesitate to cut ties with us I fear, for anything deemed a worthy reason.”

 

 

Ava raised an eyebrow, “And one of his captains being slightly uncomfortable with you is reason enough? You must think very little of him.” 

 

 

Jah'har took another small step closer and Ava eyed him warily. Sometimes his idea of a joke, and her idea of a joke were very different things. “The contrary. I think very highly of his loyalty to those he cares for, and he cares deeply for all of his kingdom. Some more than others.” 

 

 

The Avari people were taller than the Silvans. And he was tall for his people, and she was short for hers. 

 

 

The forest bristled behind her and she knew that if it had not yet attracted Thranduil's attention it would soon. He would feel exactly where the woods were upset, now that they were once again so calm otherwise. He would know it was in response to her own emotions. 

 

 

The gaze of the trees intensified, “Ah.” Jah'har said easily, like he had won something, “There is the king.” 

 

 

Ava made to walk right past him, “Thank you for your time, Jah’har; of the Norgationa, but I no longer require nor want your companionship on this day.”

 

 

But he stepped into her path, twice, when she tried once more to walk past him. “Still you will not tell me what you need all these translations for?” 

 

 

She glared up at him, she was not deterred by height. She had spent her entire life looking up to others - physically. “No. I will not.”

 

 

“You have come alone, why?” 

 

 

“Because you were supposed to come with me.” 

 

 

“No. You have not come with any of your people. I have never seen a wood elf alone before, I did not think you were physically able. I have never seen one of you alone, not until yesterday when you came to us. And again today, here.” 

 

 

Avaleina held his gaze unwaveringly and stepped around him once more. He made as if to grab her and out of reflex alone, she grabbed one of her knives. “Do not,” she twirled it threateningly, “Touch me.”

 

 

He was not visibly deterred, but he did not reach out again. “So angry today, Avaliena. Like a mother bear. Where is your cub? What is your secret?” 

 

 

“The Wood has many secrets.” 

 

 

“Not from each other.” 

 

 

They had come to an impasse, she knew. For some reason, Jah'har had decided the information was crucial. And he would not stop until he found out what it was. “Do you not trust me?” 

 

 

“I trust you with every part of me, beautiful creature, but I do not trust many else. The ruins you are translating are from a time very long ago, before your people took the outsiders as rulers. Some things should remain hidden in the past and the dark where they were left.” 

 

 

Ava was absently aware of a command from Thranduil to return home, when she did not react the trees whispered it again a second time. For a second time, she ignored it “I need it for a spell. A summoning spell.” 

 

 

“What spell?” 

 

 

“I don't know, I can't read it. That's why we're here.”

 

 

“Where did you find it?” 

 

 

“Where I looked.” 

 

 

He tilted his head to the side as a small breeze blew and she wondered if he was listening to instructions of his own. “This is important to you.” 

 

 

Thranduil gave another, stronger tug. She ignored it. “Yes.”

 

 

Jah’har seemed to contemplate this for several moments, searching her eyes so deeply he might as well have been trying to read her thoughts. Maybe he was, she had heard stories of the Avari magic, how strong and different it was from their own. And then, with a small smile, he said, “I trust you. Let us go.” 

 

 

Again, she eyed him warily. Looking for a sign of insincerity to his words but didn't see any, “I am in no mood for jokes.” 

 

 

“That is good, because I have not made any.” 

 

 

She felt a flash of anger that wasn't her own and knew that the trees had informed Thranduil that she still had absolutely no intention of turning back. “When we are in there, there can be no arguing amongst us. We must be a united force.” 

 

 

“If I feel the need to argue with you, I will do it afterward.”  His tone had returned to its usual lightness, and Ava returned the smile. 

 

 

“I can accept that.”

 

 

Together, the two of them ventured forward. 

 

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 

 

. Can't wait to hear from your thoughts!! 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!! I would love nothing more than to hear from you, so please leave me a review!


End file.
